A Way Back Home
by Dragonfly31432
Summary: Flung into skirmishes in the north, what happens when Ed and Roy end up nowhere near Amestris? Or Earth as they know it at least. HP and FMA crossover. Yaoi, RoyxEd. M for swearing, violence and lemons After a long time Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so be gentle with me! Hahaha

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Harry Potter, or and of the associated items.

This is mainly a RoyxEd fic. Or will be eventually. It will be a yaoi story so I'm gonna rate it as 'M' for future lemons, violence and swearing.

Summary: Flung into skirmishes in the north, what happens when Ed and Roy end up nowhere near Amestris? HP and FMA crossover. Yaoi, Eventual RoyxEd

A Way Back Home

It should have been an easy mission. Fighting on the northern borders of Drachma, the two greatest alchemists of their time had been called out to fight. The mission was simple and to the point; eliminate all traces of the resistance fighters in the area. Leave none alive. At first this was a simple task, along the line where the two alchemists stood there were bright flares of light. Each time the light flashed, another column of men fell dead. It was almost as if it were too easy for the two. Still more and more men came surging toward the rank and file of the Amestris army.

At some point in the midst of fighting the weather turned for the worst. At the height of the storm the Drachman rebels turned and fled while they had the chance. The howling, whipping wind did not help the now bunkered down army in the least. While they did have food, water, and shelter they did not have anyone willing to brave the chilling wind during the night for watch duty. Finally it was decided that 20 men from the 2nd Division would go out and walk patrol on the borders of the encampment.

Grumbling and moaning the 20 men prepared to go out into the elements. Dressed in heavy winter gear and armed with deadly rifles, pistols, and combat knives the soldiers headed out into the blizzard.

The storm raged on for hours until, finally, the wind abated and the snow fall lightened considerably. When dawn finally arrived the morning air was silent and heavy. At this point most of the soldiers were ready to venture outside to stretch and prepare for the next inevitable battle.

Inside the command tent a different battle was being waged. "Wake the hell up, Fullmetal!" shouted a commanding voice. "We were supposed to be awake and ready at dawn. There are more soldiers awake now. Soldiers with ranks lower than yours, I might add, _Colonel Elric_."

A muffled voice greeted the already irritated officer, "Don't get your panties in a bunch _General Bastard_. I was up all night listening to you tossing and turning in your sleep." The mound of blankets shifted and a tousled, blonde head poked out of the warm cocoon. Shuddering at the cold air in the tent, the blankets were flipped back over the blonde's head. "Ugh, it's too cold to do anything right now but sleep. Wake me up when it gets warmer, like, say, three months from now." Came a muffled voice from somewhere in the middle of the mass.

It was at this point the General had taken enough verbal abuse from his subordinate. Irritated enough at the fact he had to share a tent with the little idiot, but this was too much. In a quick fluid motion he knelt down and, grabbing the closest end the General ripped the blankets off of the snoozing Colonel, effectively tossing him onto the bare floor of the tent.

Whirling around with his head still foggy from sleep the enraged Colonel glared daggers of hate at his commanding officer. "What the fuck was that for Mustang?!" he spat out.

"That was for disobeying a direct order," The man said as he turned to leave. Pausing, he turned and said, smirking, "Just because you look like a little kid doesn't mean I'm going to let you act like one."

"WHO'S SO LITTLE THAT HE CAN FIT INSIDE A TEA CUP WITH PLENTY OF ELBOW ROOM?!" Shrieked the voice behind him. Turning to go Mustang chuckled quietly to himself, but that was quickly cut off as a military issue tin cup connected squarely with the back of his head. Turning he glared at the teen as he rubbed the sore bump. "Serves you right you bastard." Said the thrower of the cup, as he pulled off his undershirt and shook out his coat and thick under jacket.

Grumbling, the General stormed off in the direction of the mess tent to get some coffee and maybe some painkillers. Startled soldiers jumped out of his way, saluting, as he stalked past them. Grabbing a plate of military rations and a cup of strong black coffee, he plopped himself down as a young soldier approached him, holding a sheaf of paper.

"These are the latest intelligence reports from Central, General Mustang." Said the boy as he set the papers down and saluting. He snapped his hand to his side and said "Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir?"

The General sighed as he reached for the papers. "If you could go to the medical tent and get me some painkillers it would be greatly appreciated. Here's a requisition form for it." He said as he jotted some info onto a spare form.

"I'll just be a moment, Sir!" said the boy, saluting again, and trotting away. He was almost finished with his breakfast when the soldier came back. "Sorry it took so long, sir," he said saluting and handing the General a packet of pills. "There were a lot of wounded in the tent and not enough doctors to go around."

"It's fine soldier. Dismissed", Mustang said. The boy nodded, saluted and trotted off in the direction of his waving friends.

It wasn't too long afterwards, that the Fullmetal Alchemist came into the tent. At the age of 17 Edward Elric was a prodigy. He had earned the title of a State Alchemist at 12 and earned the rank of a Major along with it. Now at 17 he had jumped up two ranks and was a Colonel in the army. Besides being a prodigy he was also immensely popular. At his entrance he was hailed with all manner of greetings. He only grinned and waved to his admirers, slowly working his way to the General's table.

Grabbing a chair, Ed flipped it around and straddled the back, resting his arms and head on the backrest. Looking at the General he said, "What's the news from Central?"

Pushing the papers towards Edward, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, stretched back, rubbing his sore head. Sighing a bit he said, "It seems like there is an alchemist in the ranks of the rebel Drachmans. That's what the jist of it is, hell, that's pretty much all it says."

Looking at the thick sheet of papers Edward said, "They must say more than that. There has to be at least 30 pages there!"

"You're welcome to read them yourself if you don't trust me, Colonel." The General shot at him.

"Holy hell, Roy, who the fuck pissed in your coffee today?" Edward said.

He opened his mouth to give back a snappy retort containing expletives and short insults, but was interrupted by a loud series of savage roars.

'What the hell was that?" They both said at the same time. Glaring at each other Roy said "We'll finish this later." Edward gave a short nod. Both men ran outside of the mess tent to find the camp in a state of panic.

Roy grabbed a random soldier as he was running past, "What the hell is happening, soldier?"

"There are monsters surrounding the camp! There has to be hundreds of the damn things!" Releasing the man Roy turned to Edward, pulling on his white gloves.

"Ready for a fight, Colonel Elric?"

"As ever, General Bastard."

The two alchemists ran to the outskirts of the camp. What they saw there was an army of chimera, led by a hooded figure, all in black. The chimeras that surrounded him were waist high, slavering beasts. They had all white fur that covered their whole body. Long legs were attached to furry flexible paws that ended in wicked looking claws. The head was surrounded by a thick mane that ended somewhere past the creatures shoulders. Some of the chimeras opened their mouths, but there were no cheeks to these creatures. The corners of their mouths started at the hinge of the jaw bone, revealing rows of curved cone-shaped teeth.

"Who the hell are you, asshole?!" Ed shouted at the man. The only response that he got was a high, cold laugh that sent a shot of ice down his spine, making him shiver.

Irritated at this sign of weakness, Ed growled to Roy, "Fry his goddamn ass Flame-boy."

Smirking Roy said, "With pleasure, Fullmetal Shorty." Ignoring his partner's howl of fury Roy snapped his fingers. A crackle of red electricity lit the air, turning it into a roaring inferno that engulfed the man completely. Both men squinted and shielded their eyes.

When the blaze dissipated all that was left was a good bit of charred ground. Roy tensed, but Ed let out a cry of victory.

"Shut up you idiot!" he snapped. "I put enough power into that blast to immobilize him, not burn him to cinders. He's still alive!"

"How?! That blast moved so fast, there is no physical way that guy could have moved out of the way and still be living!"

As if to answer his question the laugh sounded out again. The two alchemists looked around the snowy landscape. With the exception of the chimeras there were no other life forms in the clearing. No black hooded figures stood tall amongst the chimera. Almost as if to mock the alchemists a high cold voice rang out, "Destroy the two men, my creatures. Tear the flesh from their bones. Leave no trace of their presence." With that the voice dissipated, leaving the men alone in the field, faced with over a hundred bloodthirsty chimeras.

Crouching down in a fighting stance Ed turned to face the horde, clapping his hands and transmuting his automail into a blade. Likewise Roy held out his gloved hand, fingers ready to snap.

Grinning up at his comrade Edward said "Care for a dance, General?"

Smirking, Roy looked down at his subordinate and friend, "The pleasure will be all mine, Colonel."

As if on an unspoken command the creatures surged forward, a white savage mass.

Ed whirled and spun, hacking and stabbing into the tough, thick, flesh. Glancing over at his friend he grinned. Roy was using both hands, snapping furiously. He spun and threw his arms out, looking as if he were truly dancing with an unseen partner.

Both men were covered in numerous cuts, abrasions, and tears. Roy looked around and saw there were only a few more of the chimeras left. Panting he made his way over to Edward, dispatching a few more as he went.

Finally both alchemists were alone in the field. The corpses of the chimeras littered the field, looking like toys strewn around by a giant. They had churned up the ground while they found. Roy's fire had melted much of the snow, leaving behind a muddy mess. The dirt had been torn and scorched, by both flame and claw.

Panting, both men walked out of the battlefield. "Oh, man. I'm really hot from that fight." Edward said, flopping down on a snow bank, face down. "Ah, that's better. Huh, what's that?"

The words had no sooner left his mouth, when he screamed out in pain. He managed to push himself away from the snow bank, stumbling and falling on his back. Roy looked at horror, his mind going numb. At that point his battle training kicked in and he snapped his fingers, aiming at the blotch of red that marred the white softness. A gurgling cry came from the midst of the steam and heat.

Roy smirked in grim satisfaction, knowing that the creature was being boiled alive. Remembering Ed he gasped and turned to find his friend lying motionless in the snow. Blood streamed from Ed's torso coloring the ground crimson.

"NO!" Roy screamed. His thoughts ground to a halt. He knew if he left Ed to find a medic, he would be left to the elements and feral hidden creatures. But if Roy stayed Ed would surely die. Roy looked at the still body. Panicking Roy took off his coat putting it on Ed's torso, hoping to stem the flow.

His thoughts went from slow to hyperactive. Verbal and thought words screamed through his entire body as his world narrowed to the life ebbing away under his hands.

"HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE! _**HELP!**_"

The last word ripped through his throat as he threw his head back. The world around him started at shake and he heard a loud noise, like a clap of thunder right next to him. He didn't know what happened next.

That's all for now folks!! Please R&R! I'm still trying to figure out how things work so bear with me please! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone

Ok ,ok. Second chapter is up!!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own FMA or HP. Duh.

No lemons in this one dear readers! Don't worry though! There will be one, some, whatever. .

Also, as a side note, all hail Wikipedia and Google!

And on with the story!!

Chapter 2

_This feels really nice. I'm warm and comfortable. I thought that I was dying…ED!_

Roy's eyes snapped open, trying to understand what happened. The last thing he remembered was desperately trying to hold together Edward's ripped torso. He lifted his hands to his eyes. Those hands had been covered in blood, thick and warm. Letting them fall, he covered his eyes. A strangled sob escaped from his lips. He could feel his throat thicken and the corners of his eyes burn with tears. He clenched his jaw, lips pulling back as he heaved breath after heavy breath through his teeth.

_I've lost him. I thought that I would be the first to go. I'm so much older. He had so much to live for. _He felt tears forming under his closed lids. _For god's sake he was only 17!_

A warm hand covered both of his as they rested on his head. "Please don't cry Roy. It will be fine." A soft voice to his right said.

Whispering brokenly, he said in a thick, hoarse voice, "No, it won't be. I couldn't save him. He's gone. I swore to myself I would protect him."

The hand tugged at his hands. "Roy, open your eyes." The voice said, still soft, but more demanding now.

Roy let the hand pull his own off of eyes that were swimming in tears. Roy's vision was blurry with tears as he looked at the person holding his hand. Blinking rapidly he shed the tears, feeling the warm rivulets flow down his face. There sat Edward Elric, holding his hand and smiling gently as if nothing had happened. He sat up halfway, leaning heavily on his left arm, wiping his face free of tears with his right.

Unable to believe his eyes he squeezed his lids shut. After a few moments he opened them again, looking at the one that he thought he had lost forever. Chuckling quietly Edward said, "I'm not going to disappear you know. You should probably get some more sleep." Not wanting to close his eyes Roy shook his head slightly, tightening his grasp on Ed's hand. He felt so tired, what if he was dreaming?

Frowning a bit at Roy's refusal Edward said, smirking, "Go to sleep General, That's an order."

Eyebrows furrowed Mustang retorted hoarsely, "You can't order me! I outrank you!"

"Heh, it's too bad that since you're completely incapacitated, and I _am_ the only other ranking officer, I _can_ order you General," Edward said, quite smugly. At Roy's answering frown he squeezed his hand and smiled gently. He pushed the exhausted man back into the bed with his free hand. "Don't worry. I won't go, I promise."

Although still suspicious, Roy allowed his heavy eyelids to close, quickly falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

"How was he doing?" a soft masculine voice asked.

Keeping his hold on Roy's hand he turned to the speaker. Smiling slightly he said, "He wasn't sure that I was actually here."

The man chuckled, "He was probably still confused and muddled from the sleeping draught that he was given earlier. He'll recover by the end of the day most likely."

Ed sighed, relieved. "Thank god." Squirming a bit in his seat he bit his lip and glanced at the man. "Do you mind leaving us alone for a bit?"

The man smiled gently, "Of course I don't mind. Just ring the bell there if you need anything. The nurse will help you."

The corner of Ed's mouth turned up, "Thanks. My name is Edward, by the way. Edward Elric. This guy here is Roy Mustang."

The man inclined his head, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of this school, Hogwarts. It's a pleasure Edward." Smiling he said, "I'm sure we'll get to know each other later when your friend wakes up."

Nodding Ed turned his attention back to Roy. The man turned to leave when he heard Edward whisper, "Thank you."

The door closed softly behind him, leaving Ed alone with his thoughts. He sighed and bowed his head, hand still trapped in Roy's tight grip.

"Bastard, I thought that I had lost you." Ed whispered. "You were just lying there, looking like death. I hate that, looking at someone, thinking that you can do nothing for them while they go. I'm sure it's the same for you."

Edward could feel his eyes getting heavy. Keeping his hold on Mustang, the pillowed his head on his arms, resting them on Roy's bed. _Just for a bit_, he thought as he too succumbed to his fatigue.

_**Flashback**_

The second day of term had started. It was a bright, clear day as three students wove their way down a slope to a small hut on the edge of the forest. Classes had just let out for the day, and the students chatted idly about their respective days.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! How were the first classes in your fifth year?" Called a booming, friendly voice.

The man that it belonged to stood up from the patch of ground that he was working on. At first glance, the man seemed much too big and intimidating. On closer inspection, one could see that his mouth was turned up into a huge, welcoming smile. His eyes, even though they looked small, were bright and full of life and happiness.

"Hullo, Hagrid!" Harry, Ron and Hermione called back, grinning. "We thought that we would stop by for a visit."

"Well don' jus' stan' there! C'mon, c'mon." Hagrid said, ushering them into his home. The three sat down at the large table and began to tell Hagrid about their day.

All three fell silent hearing a low rumble. "Is it going to storm today?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Ron. Look around before you ask those sorts of questions," said Hermione, exasperated. "The sky is clear and the weather report on the radio said that there was a 0 chance of rain for the next day or so."

"Is it just me or is it getting louder?" asked Harry, interrupting their bickering, like usual. No sooner had the words left his mouth a crack of thunder went off like a gunshot. Harry and Ron both jumped to their feet, wands at the ready. Hermione shrieked at first her hands covering her ears. After a second she too drew her wand, although a bit shakily.

"It's all foggy outside," murmured Hagrid, worried, looking out of the high window.

"We should go check outside" whispered Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded. Pushing the door open the three student's senses were assaulted.

The first thing they noticed was the sharp stink of ozone in the atmosphere. Then there were bright flits of light weaving along in the cloud, like mini lightening bolts. The fog wasn't that thick now that they were in it. In fact, it seemed to be clearing up considerably. Suddenly the wind whooshed upwards, completely dispelling the fog. What remained amazed the four.

They were standing in a field of mud, snow, and blood. In the center of it were two figures. Eyes widening the four approached the two cautiously. It appeared to be a man with black hair, kneeling and slumped across the body of a blonde haired man. Looking closer, they gasped. The blonde's upper torso was horribly torn and bleeding sluggishly.

Hermione was the first to act. "Hagrid, run up to the castle and find Madame Pomfrey. Ron, find Dumbledore." The two ran up to the castle as fast as they could.

Waving her wand in a series of complicated gestures she conjured two cots out of thin air. Flicking her wrist she lifted the black haired man off of the blonde, laying him on the cot. Trying to get the blonde out was a bit harder. His right arm and left leg were stuck tight in the mud, completely covered in dirt and gore. As if by an unspoken request, Harry used his wand to siphon the worst of the mud from the boy's limbs. "Hold him up, Harry. I'm going to try to bandage him." Hermione said voice think with concentration. Doing as he was told Harry focused his wand on the boy's body.

Eyes furrowed in concentration she said, placing the tip of her wand on the torn torso "_Ferula."_ She said firmly. White bandages flew out of the tip of her wand, wrapping themselves firmly around the boy's torso. She levitated him to the remaining cot, setting him down gently.

Finally, four figures came hustling out of the castle. Dumbledore took in the situation and nodded gravely at Harry and Hermione. "Thank you two. Let's get these men into the hospital wing."

Wands held aloft the wizards and witches bore the unconscious figures into the castle.

**In the hospital wing**

The large room was in a state of chaos. Madame Pomfrey rushed to and fro while muttering to herself. Harry, Ron and Hermione tried their best to clean up the two men while trying not to get in her way.

"I wonder where they're from," Hermione whispered. "The clothes they have on look old. It's almost as if they came from the past." Her hands trembled as she peeled the boots off of the larger man. "They look as if they were in a fight."

"Are they enemies or something?" Ron said curiously, looking up from trying to undo a knot from the blonde's boots.

"I dunno, both of them are covered in blood and dirt so it's hard to tell." said Harry.

"Once again, Ronald, look before you ask," Hermione said scathingly, rolling her eyes at the red head. "When we found them, this man was hunched over the other one. He had his hands pressed over the blonde's torso, trying to hold him together." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "He had tears running down his face, and he looked like he was in terrible pain." Her eyes started to burn, and she sniffed a bit.

The two boys shuffled a bit awkwardly, embarrassed by her tears. Ron waved his wand, producing a handkerchief. He handed it to her and she thanked him, burying her face in it.

All three jumped when a voice yelled out, "If you aren't going to be helpful, move!" Madame Pomfrey bustled up behind them wand flicking and flashing as she wove a series of complicated incantations.

"Perhaps it would be best if you went out into the hall with Hagrid," Dumbledore said quietly to them. The three shuffled out into the hall closing the door softly as they went.

Both unconscious men rose into the air, dirt and dried blood flaking off of them as they moved onto clean beds. Their clothes were pulled of them and clean towels wrapped around their waists, moving as if guided by unseen hands. Madam Pomfrey gasped as she saw the blonde's right arm and left leg. They were made completely out of metal. "Albus, what is this?" she whispered hoarsely.

Gazing at the sight Dumbledore said softly, "I'm not sure, but it doesn't seem to bother him at all. I advise just treating it like a normal limb until we can talk with him."

Nodding she waved her wand, making a ceramic pot appear and pour a green salve all over the blonde's torso. The dirt and caked blood in the gashes rose to the surface, falling to the side, as the cuts themselves pulled together. In a matter of moments the boy's torso looked smooth and healthy. However, he was still very pale, and his flesh limbs were chilled.

"He's lost a lot of blood, so I'm going have to restore it," She muttered, half to herself, half to Dumbledore. "The other just seems to be suffering from severe exhaustion. He should recover if he's given this," she waved her wand absently, producing a bottle and measuring cup on the table next to the larger man. Probing the younger man's torso lightly with her fingers she held her wand over his body, her face fixed, and deep in concentration. Wand twitching and swishing in complicated patterns the tip of it began to glow a deep green color, growing into an orb the size of a baseball. Pressing it into the blonde's chest the orb flattened and grew covering the entire body.

All at once, the glow faded, and the blonde took a deep breath. His skin returned to a healthy, pink as new blood rushed into his veins. Waving her wand once more the towels the men were wearing squirmed, lengthening and wrapping themselves around their owners. When it was finished, both were garbed in long, white shirts.

"Phew," Madame Pomfrey let out a breath, "Now that that's complete I have some paperwork to fill out in order to admit these two into the wing." Walking towards her office she turned and added an afterthought, "Albus, if you would just watch these two for me."

While she had been caring for the younger man, Dumbledore had managed to pour a measure of liquid down the black haired man's throat.

Nodding his assent he walked over to the bed the blonde was on. He sat down on the blonde's right saying to him, "So young, and yet it looks as if you were fighting in some kind of war. What kind of world you came from, I'm not sure." Looking away, he pondered about what Ronald Weasley had told him.

After a bit, the blonde boy awoke, blinking blearily. "Where am I?" he asked in a quiet hoarse voice. His breathing quickened as he pressed his flesh hand against his chest. Searching fingers rubbed his chest through his shirt, and found nothing except a smooth expanse of healthy flesh. "What happened?" he asked to no one in particular, pulling his shirt away from his chest and peering at it, curious.

"You gave us quite a scare there young man." Dumbledore said. The boy turned and looked at him. He had big, golden eyes. Framing his face, his hair, now out of his braid and clean, tumbled onto the pillow in a soft amber wave. "You and your friend there are lucky to be alive," he said nodding his head in the direction of the black haired man's bed.

Pushing the blankets back the boy leapt out of the bed, dressed only in his long, white nightshirt that fell to his knees. He walked the few steps that were between their beds, metal leg clanking with every other step. Sitting in the chair next to the man he grabbed the hand closest to him, squeezing tightly.

_**End Flashback**_

And end of chapter two!!

Yay! I hope that you enjoyed it! By the way… This fic takes place in Harry's fifth year. And, yes, I know that Hagrid isn't there at the beginning of book 5 but I needed him to be so he is.

Cya all in the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone

Disclaimer: Once again for those of you who care, I don't own FMA or HP.

Yay! Chapter three! A bit of fluff in this chapter for you my dear readers! .

As a bit of a note this is best read at ½ width. (At least it is for me. _It makes my chapters look longer_. snickers)

And now the third Chapter!! Whooooo!!

Chapter 3

Ed could feel warm hands pulling him away from Roy's side. He grumbled in his sleep a bit, "I promised the bastard that I wouldn't leave him, lemme go." An exasperated sigh escaped whoever was behind him.

He felt himself being lifted up, but he kept his grip on his friend's hand. In response to this, there was a faint swishing noise, followed by Ed being lowered down from his elevated position. Dully, he wondered what was holding him up when he was set back down, lying once again in a bed on his side. Sighing he let himself go limp and slip once more into sleep.

When Ed awoke he was greeted by a most unusual sight. He was staring into a man's chest, his nose only a few inches away from it. _That's weird. _He thought, _I must be having one of those out of body experiences. Staring at my own chest is so odd. Hmm. I must've gotten bigger in the past few months, my chest is broader._

"Enjoying the sight, Fullmetal?" a warm, amused voice said, somewhere above his head. Ed's body went stiff. Looking up he found himself staring into his superior officer's gleaming black eyes, which were narrowed by suppressed laughter.

"What the hell is this, Mustang?!" Edward shrieked, blushing madly. "Are you trying to cop a feel you goddamn pervert?!" _What the hell you moron!_ He thought, frantic. _Stop blushing like some kind of stupid schoolgirl._

Looking affronted, but none the less still amused, Roy said, "I did no such thing! Besides, I tried to pry my self off of you, but you clung on like the little barnacle that you are." _He's so small and cute, just like a girl..._ he thought idly,_ whoa, what? _His thoughts ground to a stop,_ Keep it clean Mustang, keep it clean, _he chided himself.

"You should have tried harder then, General Bas-," A vein twitched in Ed's temple, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE, CHIBI ALCHEMIST THAT COULD RIDE A CHIHUAHUA LIKE A HORSE?!" he bellowed, sitting up jumping out of the bed, glaring at Roy, still flushed. From anger or embarrassment, neither man could tell.

It was at this point that a woman came rushing into the room, "What on earth are you doing, young man? You should still be resting, not going on like a jumping bean!"

"A BEAN!" he howled, spinning to glare at her. This was way too much, even for Roy. Already trying to hold in his mirth from earlier he spluttered and choked, hands going over his mouth. Edward turned back to Roy, who was now roaring with laughter, tears running down his red, flushed face. "STOP LAUGHING YOU GODDAMN FUC-" and that was as far as he got.

Ed tried to yell more to try and vent his anger, but no sound came out. The expression on his face went from shock, confusion, frustration, and right back where he started at anger. Watching these expressions flit to and fro on his subordinate's face was priceless. Roy wished he had a camcorder. (A/N Do they know what camcorders are? I'm not sure). He held his aching sides and wiped the tears from his face, still breathing heavily and laughing a bit.

Watching the General laugh at his expense finally broke Ed's already frayed patience. Tensing he sprung at his tormentor, barely registering the voice behind him that cried, "_Wingardium Levosia!_"

At once Edward Elric, Colonel of the Amestris Military and Alchemist of the People, was hoisted up into the air like a doll. At first he was shocked, what the hell was holding him up into the air like this?! Then he started squirming, trying to get out of the grasp of what ever was holding him.

As for Roy, the shock registered first, and then the thought _I want to know how she did that. To get Fullmetal to shut up like that, __**and**__ stop him from harming me bodily…_ He sighed blissfully, thinking of the possibilities. He was interrupted in his musings by a strict voice, "Are you quite finished?"

Ed shook his head, flailing and thrashing his limbs. "Well, I'm not letting you down until I have your word that you'll behave." The woman said, crossing her arms. Roy then noticed that she seemed to be holding a thin stick in her right hand. Thinking back, she had also waved it at Edward when he was yanked up into the air. What was their connection, he wondered, frowning a bit while rubbing his chin.

Still in midair Edward hung limply, panting and flushed. "Are you ready to behave now?" the woman asked, tapping her foot. Scowling, Ed nodded. "Do you promise to behave and not hurt your friend if I put you down?" she pressed. Rolling his eyes a bit he nodded and she waved the stick at Ed, setting him down gently. Staring suspiciously at the thin piece of wood in her hand, Ed rolled his shoulders, sitting down on the edge of the bed, near Roy's knees.

Opening his mouth to ask her what she was doing, he found that he still had no voice. He glared at her, pointing at his throat. She lifted an eyebrow, "I'll take off the Silencing Charm if you swear you will not curse and scream the moment it is off of you."

Eyes narrowed, Ed thought _What the hell does she mean 'Silencing Charm'? It's like she thinks she's some kinda witch or something._ Snorting at this Ed looked at her, nodding his assent that he would behave.

Satisfied, the woman waved her wand at him, muttering something under her breath that Ed couldn't hear.

"Well, Ed?" Roy asked behind him. "Have you regained the power to talk, insult, and yell once again?"

Looking thoughtful, Ed opened his mouth saying, "Of course I did you moron."

Flopping back onto his pillows Roy sighed, "And there's the Ed that we all know and love."

About to retort Edward was interrupted by a throat clearing behind him. "If you two are quite finished, the headmaster asked to see you when you woke up."

Looking down Roy realized that he and Ed were barely presentable, dressed only in long, linen night shirts. "Excuse me, ma'am," Roy said respectfully, "What should we wear? I don't think it appropriate to see the headmaster dressed like this," he said, gesturing at his and Ed's less than formal garb.

"Indeed not," she said frowning, hand on her chin and her head going down in thought. As if struck by inspiration she lifted her head, smiling. "I'll just fix you something quick," she said, holding the stick aloft.

Seeing that stupid stick again, Ed watched it, wary. He flinched a bit when she waved it but his fears were for naught. Out of the tip of the stick black fabric started to sprout forth. Both alchemists goggled, mouths gaping. Roy realized after a bit that he must look like an idiot with his mouth hanging open. He snapped his mouth shut, glancing at Ed. The boy's mouth was slack, and his golden eyes wide with shock. Chucking Roy leaned forward, putting his hand under Ed's chin and pushed up, snapping the blonde's mouth shut.

Ed finally snapped out of his trance enough for him to scowl at the General and swat the man's hand away in irritation. "Knock it the hell off you bastard," he hissed, eyes narrowed.

"Language, Colonel, language," Roy murmured smirking at his thoroughly pissed of subordinate.

The woman interrupted them once again, saying, "Put these on. There's a washroom through the door on your right there behind that curtain." She set two bundles of cloth down, gesturing to a curtain on the far side of the room. "I'll return in about an hour and a half to take you to the headmaster," she said turning and leaving through another door.

They both just sat there for a bit, staring. Finally, Roy swung his legs off of the bed, nudging Edward's rear with a foot in the process. "Well let's get ready then Fullmetal."

When Roy's foot had poked him in the butt, Ed jumped, saying, "And where the hell do you think you're touching, you old pervert?" Ed slid off the bed quickly, as if burnt. Grabbing one of the bundles he marched off to the washroom, nose in the air. He grabbed a pair of boots at the foot of the bed that Roy hadn't seen, before slamming the door behind him.

Still chuckling Roy slid off the bed, slowly standing as he tested the strength of his legs. He was surprised to find that they supported his weight just fine. Shrugging, he went over to the bundle of black that was lying on the opposite bed.

Thinking they were only long bolts of cloth, Roy shook out the one Ed left to him. He stared as a grey turtle-neck sweater and pair of black slacks fell out of it. The black cloth that he was holding onto was actually a long robe that looked like it would come to his ankles.

Stripping out of his nightshirt, he donned the sweater and slacks. Unsure of what to do with the robe he slung it over his shoulder. Spying his boots he slipped those on and tugged the pant legs down over them. Spying a mirror on the other side of a curtain he looked himself over.

The sweater clung to his firm torso, accenting his muscles. The hem of it went down to a little past the waist of his pants. The pants themselves were made of a soft kind of fabric that he couldn't identify. They were neither tight nor baggy, but somehow fit just right.

At that point Edward stomped out of the washroom, hair neatly braided. His shirt on the right side was bunched at the top, giving him a lopsided look. By the look of it Ed had no idea what to do with the robe either, since it was bunched in his left hand. "Roy, help me with this," he said. "I can't get this sweater over my automail in the back. It keeps snagging in the stupidest places."

Turning his back on Roy, Ed flipped his braid over his shoulder, giving him access to his back. Moving in close to the blonde, Roy picked at the fabricfor a bit but not getting anywhere. Muttering, he put his face close to Ed's shoulder, breath huffing out in irritation.

Edward shivered a bit from Roy's warm breath as it ghosted over his neck. He blushed a bit at this reaction. Why did this close contact with his superior make him act like this? Why did it make him feel like his stomach was twirling about in his stomach? He suddenly had a realization that made him go stiff, his eyes go wide, and his blush deepen. He _liked_ the bastard. Oh. My. God! His train of thought, in his mind, derailed, not even making it to the station and leaving Edward gaping like a fish at the station.

Seeing Ed go stiff Roy froze. _Oh, shit. I didn't hit something like an exposed nerve, did I? I hope that I didn't hurt him_. "Ed? Are you alright?" Why was he so concerned? Ed had been his subordinate for, well, forever. When had his watching the boy from afar turned into this… this… feeling he had now? He had never, gulp, fallen for anyone before. His thoughts drifted back to the events from this morning. He had woken up, feeling more relaxed and calm than he had in a long time. It had been one hell of a shock to see Ed clinging to him like a limpet. _It really did feel nice…_ At that his musings ground to a stop. Oh, boy. This was really serious.

Somehow, even with his fumbling fingers, he managed to get Ed's sweater over his automail and down his back. When he stopped he backed away, expecting a scathing remark on how long he took. Instead Edward stood stock still, stiff and unmoving. Roy frowned a bit.

"Ed? Are you ok? Hey! Edward!" Worried Roy reached out and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder to shake him, only to snatch it back as Edward whirled around to stare at him. The boy's eyes were wide and his cheeks flushed. _He really does have pretty eyes._ He thought wistfully. Instinctively, Roy took a step forward, his outstretched hand going to rest on the boy's cheek. _Why isn't he moving away?_

At the warm heat of Roy's palm resting on his face, Edward's eyes opened a little more. His heart beat faster and faster, and when Roy leaned in he thought that a humming bird had gotten into his chest somehow. By now he didn't have any thought processes at all. He was going on feeling and the soft hand on his cheek alone.

Roy gulped nervously as he felt his heart flutter when Edward's sweet breath washed over his face. His fear vanished as he took a deep breath, taking in all of Edward as he stood there. When Roy gently pressed his lips against the blonde's, his world, and Ed's, narrowed to just the two of them. Edward and Roy closed their eyes, simply feeling each other through the places where their bare skin was making contact.

When Roy parted his lips and skated his tongue over Edward's bottom lip, the boy gasped. Smiling gently he pulled back, cupping the boy's face between his hands. He rested his forehead against Ed's whispering, "Wow." Both were flushed and taking deep breaths, drinking each other in.

Grinning stupidly, Ed looked up puffing out a laugh, "Yeah." He felt like he was floating.

BANG! A door on the other side of the curtain slammed open, causing the two men to jump and pull back from one another. "Hello? Are you two ready?" a voice called out uncertainly.

Pulling a deep breath to steady himself Roy called out, "We're back here; I'm just helping Edward with his sweater."

"We'll finish this later. Don't worry," He whispered to the smaller (1) man, winking lazily.

They both smirked at each other, turning to leave with the nurse.

End Chapter!

S-stop choking me Ed! I didn't mean it!

Ah, the end of another chapter! Thank you, to those who have reviewed and alerted my story! Your kindness is so heartening! tears of joy

Thank You again!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone

Woot! Hahaha! My friends always yell at me for saying that. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I feel I must apologize for my grammar in the last chapter. It bugs the hell out of me when people have bad grammar so I'm basically irritated at myself right now. (Does that make sense? I hope it does…) I'm editing while I write this so I hope to upload it later.

Anywhoo! On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

As Roy and Ed walked out from behind the curtain, Ed still a bit flushed; they were met with an unexpected visitor.

The man that had spoken with Ed earlier, Albus Dumbledore, stood there smiling.

"Oh, those robes go over your clothes, they're the school uniform here," Said the nurse noticing the two had thrown them on the bed as they walked around the corner.

Nodding both alchemists pulled the robes on, Ed grumbling a bit because his went all the way down to the floor while Roy's brushed the tops of his boots. Ed pulled on his white gloves over both his hands, sulking.

As Roy put the robe on he looked at the man through his eyelashes and realized that he had never seen a man quite like this one. He had flowing sliver hair and a long, matching beard. He was clad in midnight blue robes that had a faint pattern of swirling, curled lines at the hem. His glasses were thin wired, semi-circles that winked and flashed in the afternoon sun. His very presence seemed to radiate tranquility and quiet power. Roy had the feeling that this man was not someone to be trifled with.

Inclining his head slightly, he said, "Good afternoon to both of you. I had introduced myself to young Mr. Elric previously. My name is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school."

"General Roy Mustang. It's a pleasure, sir," Roy said, bowing slightly. Seeing his white gloves on the bedside table Roy retrieved them, stowing them in the pocket of his slacks.

When they were finished, Albus said, "If you would like to follow me to my office we can continue conversation there." He turned toward the door, only to turn and pause thoughtfully. "Actually if you would put these on as well, moving to the office will be less…complicated," he said, fishing about in his capacious sleeves. As he rummaged about he added, "Make sure to flip up the hood as well."

Pulling out what looked like liquid silver, he separated it into two, handing one each to both men. As Roy took it he was surprised by the lightness of the item. It flowed over his hands as he shook it out. Not sure as to why these would help, the two alchemists pulled them on, facing away from each other, a bit self-conscious.

As Roy flipped his hood up he wondered what the silver of the cloak and the gold of Edward's hair and eyes would look like together. Turning to face the younger man he gasped. "Ed?! Where are you?!" Walking forward hurriedly he ran into an unseen object. Falling backwards, his hood fell off of his head, and his butt fell on the floor.

"Ouch, what the hell just ran into me?! Where in blazes are you Roy?!" Ed's voice sounded out above him, panicky. "HOLY SHIT ROY?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR BODY?!"

Roy looked up, wincing at the pain in his ass, both above and below him. "Speak for yourself Ed! I don't even see you!" Roy looked down, the sigh that he was going to heave stopping in his throat. His entire body was gone! Panic ran through his mind when he heard a voice say, "Don't worry, you're still all there. It's an Invisibility Cloak. It activates when you put it on. It will turn off, if you will, when you take it off."

Turning his head Roy looked up at Albus he found the man smiling down at him. "I'd say that that would be impossible, but given the evidence…" he trailed off.

Ed had pulled off of his hood, his head floating in the air. His head bobbed its way to the back of the room to look at the mirror as Roy picked himself up off the floor. "This is so incredibly cool!" The boy exclaimed.

Smiling at Edward's innocent reaction both men smiled. "Come on Ed, let's get going," said Roy, smiling slightly.

"You are, as you just noticed, still solid, so please try not to bump into anyone," Albus said cheerfully, heading for the door.

Edward's head bobbed over to where Roy's hovered. Reaching out an invisible hand he grasped where he thought Ed's shoulder would be. "We'll keep contact with each other so neither of us gets lost, ok?"

Both alchemists flipped their hoods up. At the sudden disappearance of Edward; Roy felt a slight tremor of fear go through him. He gave the blonde's shoulder a squeeze, reassuring himself. He was surprised by the faint pressure, as Ed's hand ghosted over his hand. He pulled Roy's hand off his shoulder, grasping it with his own so that they were holding hands. Lithe, warm fingers intertwined with Roy's and the man felt a sparkle of electricity dash up his arm, and shoot straight up to his brain. Grinning like an idiot Roy said, "Ok, we're ready to go."

Nodding, Albus opened the door to the hospital wing, leading the way through the entrance. Both Ed and Roy were not prepared for what they saw next. The halls of the castle, it could only be called that, were made of warm, tan sandstone. The high walls were covered in striking tapestries and suits of armor stood tall and proud between them. Scattered throughout these were different paintings of all shapes and sizes. As they proceeded through the halls they noticed that the paintings were moving, each inhabitant flitting from frame to frame.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Albus's voice said, "Ah, Professor Umbridge, to what do I owe the honor?"

As Ed looked at the person, pulling Roy so he could look around Albus, his eyes widened. At first glance Ed thought that the woman that he saw was a human chimera that had been fused with a toad. The most butt ugly toad that ever existed. She had a wide, thin lipped mouth set under a small nose and large eyes that flicked back and forth. Grey curls were neatly set on top of her head. A nauseatingly pink sweater clung to her torso like a horrid second skin.

When she opened her mouth to speak Ed expected her to croak and rabbit. Instead a high-breathy voice said, "Why Professor Dumbledore, why were you in the hospital wing at this time?"

Albus, who was obviously used to this, smiled cheerfully and said, "I must have procured some bad lemon drops from my friend in the Muggle world. I had the most unfortunate luck to have a terrible stomach ache this morning, but Madame Pomfrey managed to cure it easily."

Smiling, the woman said in her irritating voice as she walked past them, "That's good Albus. I would hate to think of what would happen if you had fallen too ill." Waddling around a corner she disappeared from sight.

Sighing and shaking his head, Albus murmured, "Let's hurry before she comes back."

Although he couldn't see both men nodded, "Ok," Ed whispered. Still clutching Roy's hand he tugged on the older man's arm, pulling him along. They stopped when Albus said, "Acid pops," quite randomly as he stood in front of a Gothic looking gargoyle.

Glad that he was invisible, Roy felt his jaw drop in surprise as the gargoyle stood and nodded saying, "Good afternoon, Professor." Moving to the side the stone creature revealed a spiraling staircase, lazily turning like a corkscrew upwards. Both men gaped, not quite believing their eyes. Roy was first to recover. Tightening his hand on Ed's, he pulled the blonde toward the odd staircase. Wobbling a bit the two managed to follow Albus, arriving at the top quite quickly. Pushing open a handsome oak door the sliver-haired man gestured for the two alchemists to proceed into the room.

Closing the door softly behind him he said, "You can take off the cloaks now, this room is safe."

Shrugging the light fabric off the two watched each other as they both blurred into place. Folding the cloak in half, Roy started to hand it back to Albus but was stopped when he said, "If you would keep those I would appreciate it. You never know, perhaps they will be of use to you both." Light blue eyes flashed as Albus grinned, turning to the large claw-footed desk in the center of the room. Ed and Roy tucked the sliver cloaks into pockets of their robes.

Getting a good look around the room Edward was stunned. There was a large window that gave a good view of the outside. A craggy mountain range and a lush green forest were visible from it. Portraits of dignified individuals graced the walls, and behind the desk a beautiful sliver sword was displayed in a case of glass.

"If you would both take a seat, we can continue our previous conversation," said Albus. "It's alright now, I have a feeling that they won't react unreasonably," he added. Their curiosity did not last for long. Both alchemists suddenly understood his words as, all around the room, the people in the portraits started to stretch, some even walking out of their portraits!

"Thank goodness, Albus! My neck was going stiff sitting like that," one of the people said, rolling his shoulders and rubbing his neck.

Both Ed and Roy were dumbstruck, mouths slightly gaping as they turned to look at the man behind the desk.

"Ah, where are my manners! Here, please have a seat," he said pulling one of those sticks out and giving it a quick wave. Two objects clunked to the floor behind them, making both men start. Turning they realized that two chairs had been conjured up out of thin air. Roy fell into his while Ed looked at the chair as if were going to bite him.

"Just sit Ed. Its not going to disappear on you," Roy said absently, still a bit dazed.

Edward, however, recovered quickly, "Can it, Mustang," he retorted flopping himself into the chair.

A sharp rap at the door interrupted both men's thoughts. "Ah, come in Professor McGonagall," Albus called.

The polished door opened, revealing four people. The first was a slim, older woman. She had grey hair that was pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck. The next was a young woman and two young men. The girl had a large amount of bushy brown hair and looked a bit anxious. The first boy was a lanky, freckled red head whose eyes glimmered with good humor. The last boy was the one that caught Ed's eye. His messy black hair framed a pair of striking green eyes hidden behind a pair of round, black glasses. He looked quite angry and sullen for some reason. The older woman ushered the three younger people in.

"Excellent, Professor. I'm glad that you could get them out of their respective classes successfully," said Albus as he conjured up three more chairs, putting them on the opposite side of the room so that each group was facing the other. "Take a seat, please you three."

Looking curiously at the men the three teens complied as Professor McGonagall swished past them to stand beside Albus, facing them.

"Roy, Edward," said Albus, catching the men's attention, "These three students, along with our gamekeeper, saved both of you when you arrived here."

Roy stood up, walking in front of the three teens. Bowing at the waist he said to them gravely, "Thank you. I owe both my life and the life of my subordinate to you all." He then stood up straight, snapping to attention. Raising his hand he saluted them, formal and firm.

The three stared at him at first and then squirmed a bit, looking embarrassed when he saluted them. Roy snapped his arm down to his side, turning on his heel to go and sit back down by Edward. He noticed that the girl had turned a light pink color and was looking a bit dazed. Ed frowned mentally, _I don't think so, sweetheart. This ones all mine._

An awkward moment passed, neither party knowing what to say after that. Smiling gently Albus said, "The young woman there is Hermione Granger. The two young men are Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter," each student nodded as they were introduced. "I believe that we are all curious as to how you arrived here. Goodness knows that I am!" He said, grinning.

Relief spread through the room as Albus spoke, each person glad that they didn't have to break the silence. Roy took a deep breath and began to speak about what he remembered from before they arrived. Ed filled in some places that Roy missed, which were very few. When the older man fell silent Albus said, "You said that you were both alchemists?"

Ed glanced at Roy quickly, noticing the man seemed a little stressed from having to recall those memories. He said, "Yes, sir. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist and Roy here is the Flame Alchemist."

Nodding the man looked satisfied, but a voice piped up, "But I don't understand. You said that you used alchemy like it was a weapon. But that's impossible!" It was the girl named Hermione. She looked confused.

Ed looked at Roy who had his famous smirk on his face. Looking at the expression on his superior's face Ed couldn't help but chuckle.

At Edward's laugh Hermione's eyes narrowed, she apparently didn't like being laughed at. Both boys sitting next to her looked shocked at her reaction.

"Oh, it's quite possible, Miss Granger," said Roy, pulling gloves on and standing up. Ed leaned back in his chair, legs sprawled and arm flung over the back, completely relaxed. The others in the room looked nervous, except Albus. "If I could just get access to your fireplace, Sir, I could show you what we mean." The general said, smirking.

Looking curious, Albus nodded as Roy stood in the middle of the large room. Facing the fireplace with his back turned slightly to Ed, Roy raised his right hand. He held it away from his body, touching his middle finger and thumb together. For a moment he did nothing. Ed rolled his eyes; his superior was such a showy person when he wanted to be. Which was pretty much most of the time; Ed wasn't about to admit it but he sort of enjoyed Roy's posing.

At that point Roy snapped his fingers. A thin bolt of lightening flew from his fingers toward the unlit fireplace. There was a small bang, making the three teens jump and McGonagall flinch. When they recovered they all saw that a fire now crackled merrily in the once empty grate.

"That was so cool!" Ron burst out, making everyone laugh. Turning to Edward he asked, excited, "Can you control fire too?!"

Laughing, the blonde said, "No, I'm not as flashy as him," he jerked a finger at Mustang. Standing he walked to the center of the room, giving Roy a smirk and a wink as he passed. "Give me your chair, Ron," he said. The red-head looked confused but complied readily. After pondering a bit Edward pulled the chair into the center of the room. Taking a deep breath Edward clapped his hands together, placing them on the chair. A flash of blue-white lightening made everyone shade their eyes a bit.

What was left was a perfect wooden replica of the gargoyle that stood in front of the moving staircase. Clapping his hands once again he changed the replica back into a chair. He pulled the chair back over to Ron, who took it, still gaping. "If you'd like Roy and I could give you a demonstration of how effective alchemy can be in a fight," Edward said to the silent room.

Ed turned and went back to his seat. Sitting down he heard Albus say, "Excellent, excellent!"

"Can you change people too, Mr. Elric?" a voice said suddenly. Looking over it was the black haired boy who had spoken, Harry was his name, Ed recalled.

"I'd also like to know why you're called the Fullmetal Alchemist. I understand why Mr. Mustang is the Flame Alchemist but I'm not sure why you have that name," Ron said, looking Ed up and down.

Roy noticed that Edward had gone a bit stiff. "Perhaps we could answer that another…" Roy started but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"It's alright, Roy. They deserve to know, after all, they did save my life," Ed's lips pulled up wryly.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to," Roy murmured.

Shaking his head the blonde replied, "Equivalent exchange, General."

Straightening in his seat a bit, Ed started with his story, the story of his beginning.

He told them of his father and his mother. Of how his mom had died and he and his brother had tried to bring her back since their father had left home. He told them of how both boys had trained with Izumi Curtis, shuddering dramatically.

As Roy watched Ed recant his life's story he realized that Ed's eyes weren't looking at his audience. They were far away, looking at past events throughout his life. He smirked as he heard his name, knowing Ed was telling them of his involvement in the military. He did notice that Edward left out the part about his search for the philosopher's stone. Roy didn't blame him, the fewer people who knew about the stone the better.

Ed told them about Alphonse, about how they searched the ends of the earth to look for a way to restore both their bodies, without mentioning the stone of course. After a bit the end of his story reached the beginning of Roy's and he stopped. Glancing over at the blonde Roy noticed that Edward was shaking a bit. A few deep breaths though and he looked like he was ok again.

His audience was silent, each individual taking in what they just heard on their own.

"Do you remember how I told you that my brother lost his body?" Ed asked to the room at large. Seeing the group nodding he continued, "Even though I managed to get his body back in the end I wasn't able to get mine back." As he spoke he shrugged out of his robe.

"But Mr. Elric," Hermione said protesting, "You do have all of your limbs, I don't understand what you mean."

Nodding Edward said gently, "I'll show you. I'm still not whole no matter what it looks like." He grabbed the bottom of his shirt, "Don't freak out, ok? I'm not gonna strip all the way."

Yanking his shirt off he pulled it over his head, the fabric snagged a bit but Ed ripped it off, impatient.

The three teens gasped when they saw Ed's automail. Professor McGonagall, who had been mostly silent up until now, put her hand to her mouth and said, "Oh my goodness."

* * *

End Chapter

And that's all for now folks!

Please review! I love to hear all of you thoughts on the crazy ideas I have!

I would like to point out that I was eating Chinese food while typing this and my fortune cookie was rather eerie. "Your ingenuity and imagination will get results." Freaky, huh? I thought so at least… It's taped up on my lap top now. LOL

Till the next time, Dear Reader!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone

Ok! Chapter 5! I think that I'm going to take weekends off while I'm writing this. I'm making this an anime based fic since the manga isn't finished. Also, cranking out a chapter a day was a bit exhausting. LOL

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or FMA!!

On a side note I started to play Perfect World. It's one of the ads that runs at the bottom of the page, I was curious so I loaded it and was totally amazed! If you like RPG games I'd highly recommend it! I just started and it's super addicting! If you play send me a review w/ your name and I'll try to find you! LOL

And on with the chapter!!

Chapter 5

Five pairs of eyes latched onto the boy standing in front of his chair. The five were shocked when Edward had pulled off his shirt.

With his clothing on, Ed looked like a normal person. With his shirt off they noticed that his right arm was not made of flesh, but of metal. Holding his hand up the blonde rotated it slowly, giving them all a good look as it gleamed dully in the light. "This is what was taken from me when I attempted to perform Human Transmutation. I can heal wounds, but that's about all it entails. Even though I was able to return my brother to his body I still haven't found a way to restore mine," he said, staring at his hand.

"But isn't your arm mechanical, Mr. Elric?" Hermione asked, curious. "Mechanical things are supposed to work well or at all here."

Sighing, Edward rubbed his right shoulder and twisted his head from side to side, cracking it. "It's not really mechanical, I suppose. There are ports that are connected directly into my nervous system. My left leg isn't real either, see?" he said lifting his pant leg a bit and exposing the metal limb.

"Why are you called the Fullmetal Alchemist then, Mr. Elric?" asked Ron, still curious.

Huffing out a breath Edward said, "First of all, call me Edward or Ed. I don't like formalities and calling me mister makes me feel old." He was about to continue when Ron let out a laugh.

The red-head could feel the blonde alchemist looking at him strangely. "You say that you feel old but it doesn't look like you're even legal yet. You can't be more than what? Fourteen, fifteen at the most. I mean your just so short and all." Ron snickered.

While he was speaking the two other teens scooted slowly away from him when they saw Ed's reaction to Ron's words. They seemed to see that even Roy was looking at the blonde a bit nervously.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING YOU JACKASS?! WHO IN THE HELL IS SO MINISCULE THAT THEY COULD DROWN IN A DROP OF RAIN!?"

The room stood stock still, stunned as they watched the blonde go from a placid individual to one that had fire coming out of his mouth and steam coming out his nose as he huffed out breath after breath.

Albus chuckled, "I'm sure that Mr. Weasley didn't mean to insult you Edward."

Ron, eyes wide, shook his head frantically.

Taking a deep breath, Edward held it for a moment before letting it out. Calmly he said, "To answer your previous question I was given the name 'Fullmetal' by our previous military leader. It was more of a joke at the time than anything." Sighing again he said, "And I know that I don't look like it but I really am 17 years old."

"Wow," Ron said, "We're only 15; you're a legal adult here!"

Ed stared at him, "Seriously? In Amestris the legal age is 18. It'll be my birthday in a few months… Wait, what month is it here?

"It's the 7th of September today Edward," Hermione said, "When is your birthday?"

"October 16th 1899," (1) he replied. A shocked silence went through the room.

"How can that be?" McGonagall whispered.

"What?" Ed asked, confused, "What's wrong?"

"Are you aware of the year here, Edward?" Asked Albus.

The blonde shrugged, "It was 1916 when we were in Drachma, right Roy?" He turned to Roy who nodded.

"Edward, Roy," Albus said, slowly. "I'm not really sure how to phrase this but that's not the year here."

Eyes narrowed, Edward asked, "What do you mean? It's not the same year?"

Shaking his head Albus continued hesitantly, "No, The year here is 1995."

Stunned, Edward and Roy stared at the silver haired man. "My god. That makes me 96 years old here!" Edward said. Looking at Roy he said, laughing, "That makes you 125!"

"Shut it, Colonel Shorty," Roy snapped back, he hated it when people called him old. Edward swung around to glare at his superior. "That's an order."

Edward's jaw clenched as he shot back, growling, "Bite me, General Bastard."

The five people in the room watched the two argue, eyes going back and forth between them. The air was thick and the tension thicker.

"I'm glad that you two are taking this so well," Albus said, interrupting their glairing contest. "Given the circumstances though I think it would be prudent to keep your ages where they are."

Ed tried to pull his sweater back on and managed to get most of it on but it still snagged on the back, like last time. Seeing the blonde struggle, Roy sighed and stood to help him, pulling the fabric up and away from the metal before pulling it back down over his back.

Ed grunted his thanks, sitting back down again.

"Now, as I assume that you won't be going anywhere anytime soon I think that some room arrangements should be made," Albus said, once again breaking the awkward tension.

Both men nodded, "That would be helpful and appreciated, Sir," Roy said, grateful.

Pondering the situation a bit, the silver haired man said finally, "I think that we could put you and Edward in a dormitory with Ron and Harry, if there are no objections?" he added, looking at the two boys. Both of them shook their heads. "Excellent. Now I suppose that I should tell what kinds of things that we teach here at Hogwarts."

The two men stared at Albus as he launched into a tale of where they exactly were. He began telling them of magic and wizards and witches, patiently explaining the use of wands and other items to further the goals and ambitions of their users. He told them of the founders and their goal of teaching young magic users to harness their powers. An explanation of the four houses and the castle in general followed. The two stared at him, eyes a bit glazed but both of them taking in the information since it was a habit for both.

After a bit he stopped. Looking at the two thoughtfully he added, "I would advise not wandering off on you own while staying here. I don't mean the castle or grounds. You're free to roam those to your heart's content. I should have said the forest and into the local village."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Edward said, curious. Looking at Roy he noticed that the man was a bit dazed.

Albus then launched into a story about a Dark Lord named Voldemort. Surprisingly, the tale seemed to rotate around the boy named Harry. As Albus continued, Harry sighed and interrupted him.

"Listen," Harry said, Albus fell silent when the boy started, "The basic rundown is Voldemort killed my Mum and Dad then tried to go after me. His body broke but he somehow stayed alive when he attacked me, giving me my scar. Last year he returned to a normal body and is after me again. The Ministry of Magic is denying his return, making it that much easier for Voldemort. He's also secretly gathering powerful individuals to his side. Professor Dumbledore is warning you not to go out because there is a high possibility that you will be targeted."

Albus nodded, he had been gazing at the boy with an unknown look in his blue eyes, "That is basically it. Also, do you remember the woman that I spoke with on the way here?"

"Yeah," Edward said slowly. "The ugly toad-lady? I don't think that I could forget a face like that."

The two boys roared with laughter while the professors and Hermione tried hard not to join in.

"Yes, her. She was sent by the Minister of Magic to Hogwarts to ensure our good behavior," Hermione said, disgusted.

"So she's like an undercover agent, a spy," Roy said.

Everyone nodded. "I would advise keeping your temper around her when the time comes. I will also contact the rest of the staff about your situation," Albus said. "Now then! We have sat here way too long! If you three could take these two gentlemen to the kitchen and get them something to eat, I'm sure that it would be appreciated!"

As Ed's stomach growled he said, "_Greatly,_ appreciated." The room laughed as everyone stood and stretched, rubbing at sore spots and popping joints.

"Professor McGonagall and I are going to stay here, we have things to discuss. We also have to plan an emergency meeting among the teachers about you two." Albus said. "I hope that you enjoy your stay here until you can find a way back home."

Ed and Roy smiled gratefully and bowed to both professors as they left the room with the three teens. As Edward shut the door behind him and started down the winding stairs, he noticed that they were moving downwards. _This place keeps getting weirder and weirder. Maybe I'll be able to share it with Al someday._ Thinking of his brother sent a painful jolt through him. Pushing the pain away he told himself that he had accepted the fact that his little brother had his own life now. Ed had let him go so that Al could find his own path in life. And he had. With an intensity and fierce love of life that made Edward swell with pride.

"Ed? Are you listening to me?" Although the blonde alchemist was walking along with them, when Roy had asked him what he was hungry for, the boy hadn't answered. Roy knew that this was highly unusual for Ed not to be concerned with his stomach so he looked back at the blonde, concerned. Ed's eyes had a faraway look to them, misted over with the fog of time. Knowing he would snap out of it eventually, Roy sighed, turning his attention back to the three teens in front of him.

"Listen, Hermione, all I'm saying that we could get the old bag if we were all huddled in a big crowd," Ron was saying, gesturing wildly.

"That's where you're wrong, Ronald," Hermione said irritably. She could just detain everyone and then it would be detentions for every one."

"You're such a buzz-kill Hermione! I was just saying…," and the conversation went on and on.

Only Harry seemed to be the one not partaking in the argument. Instead, the black-haired teen was looking away from his friends, outside the windows, anywhere but at the two of them. Glancing over his shoulder the boy noticed that Roy also had no one to talk to. He slowed his pace, letting the arguing couple in front lead the way. Finally he walked side by side with Roy. At first he didn't speak, letting a companionable silence fall over the two.

Finally he seemed to pluck up the courage to say, "So the world that you come from is a lot different from here, huh?"

Smirking, Roy said wryly, "Oh yea, things here are enough to boggle the mind. I thought that I was going crazy for a bit there."

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either, I thought that it was some sort of joke when I was accepted," he said, laughing.

Roy nodded. "Hey, Ed? You ok back there?" he said over his shoulder, he knew that the blonde was deep in thought but he desperately wanted to talk to the boy. With no response forthcoming he huffed, turning around.

"What's their deal?" Roy asked irritably, wanting to distract himself. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much," Harry replied, "This is actually pretty tame compared to some of their past fights." Looking up at the pair the boy's eyes softened. "They fight like and old married couple sometimes," looking up thoughtfully he corrected himself, "make that all the time."

Both of them laughed as they continued their trek through the castle. At some point Ed had snapped out of his musings and chatted idly with Roy and Harry about unimportant things. Finally they stopped in front of a large painting of a bowl of fruit. Although it really didn't suit Roy's tastes it did look very old, as if it belonged in a museum.

When Hermione reached out to touch the painting, Roy said, "That looks like a really old painting, I don't think you should touch it."

The teens stared at Roy. "What? It's true," he insisted.

"Trust me, Mr. Mustang. I've done this before," the girl said firmly. Touching one of the pieces of fruit, a large green pear, she twitched her finger, as if she was tickling it.

The two alchemists stared as the piece of fruit squirmed, giggling. It pulled in on itself, eventually settling in the form of a large door handle. "What the hell is that?!" Ed shouted, pointing a finger at the painting.

Ignoring the blonde, Hermione put her hand out once again and this time pulled down on the pear handle. Pulling the painting towards them both men once again found themselves staring as the painting swung out, revealing an opening behind it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all climbed through the opening. The two alchemists just stared. "Are you two coming in, or not," Ron called through.

Roy and Ed walked forward. Peering through the hole they were greeted with delicious smells and the sound of hundreds of squeaky voices. As they stepped into the kitchen they were greeted by a little creature with wide green eyes. All three stared at one another, not sure what to say.

"Roy, Edward, this is my friend, Dobby the house elf," said Harry, gesturing at the creature.

The elf, in a high squeaky voice said, "Ah, more friends of Harry Potter! You must truly be a great man to have so many friends!" The elf's green eyes were swimming in tears as he gazed at the teen who was blushing in embarrassment. "Oh, but where are my manners! Sirs must be hungry! Sit, sit! We will be pleased to serve you!" the little elf gestured at a wooden table where the others were sitting. "Please, Sirs, what do you wish to eat?"

"I'll have roast beef, mashed potatoes with gravy, carrots, biscuits with butter, and a glass of water," Ed rattled off at once. Everyone stared. "What? I'm hungry and we've been eating nothing but military rations for the past how many months?"

Laughing Roy said," I have to agree with you there, Ed. I'll have the same thing, please," he said to the waiting elf.

The little creature rushed off turning around a corner. After a few minutes it came back with a few others, all of them carrying plates heaped with food above their heads. The two men started into their food.

As the men ate the three teens talked about their respective days. Hermione was going over a test that they had all taken earlier. Or at least she was trying to. The two boys seemed dead set on ignoring her.

Finishing up, Ed belched loudly, patting his stomach. "That was disgusting Edward!" Roy exclaimed, grimacing.

Rolling his head over Edward said, "I can't help it, it was really good!"

"You're just as bad as him!" Hermione exclaimed, jerking her thumb at Ron, who was shoveling his way through a large bowl of meaty stew. There were little flecks of gravy on his chin and bits off food on the surrounding table.

"Ew," the blonde said, a bit grossed out. He wasn't that bad, or at least he hoped he wasn't.

Sighing, Harry said, "Since you two are done do you want to go to the dormitory?"

"Actually, is there anywhere that I can get a shower or something?" said Roy. "A certain someone took way too long in the bathroom this morning," he jerked his head at Edward who was sighing, contented.

"Sure," the black-haired boy said. "You can use the prefect's bathroom, I don't think that the passwords' changed," he stood and motioned for Roy and Ed to follow him. Ron and Hermione were once again engaged in another squabble, this time it was about table manners.

They walked out of the kitchen, full and a little sleepy. After climbing a few stair cases Roy noticed that when they passed a window that the sun was starting to dip into the mountains.

The three men walked in silence until Harry stopped in front of a non-descript looking door. "Pine fresh," Harry stated. The door creaked open, and Harry walked through the door.

Walking into the bathroom after the boy, the two alchemists were amazed. It was the most ornate bathroom that either of them had seen. White marble swirled with grey streaks made up most of the room. In the center, a large tub was sunken into the floor. Stairs going into the tub wound around most of the perimeter. Around most of the tub, hundreds of faucets pointed toward the pool-like basin. Above the tub was a painting of a mermaid who stared at the three as they walked in.

"The taps to turn the water on is there," said Harry, pointing to a handle a noticeably larger than the others. "There are towels in the corner over there. I'll be in the next room over; I'll wait for you guys there." He walked towards the door, "Don't forget to latch the door," he said, pulling the door shut behind him.

The two stood there, a bit awkwardly. Finally Roy cleared his throat, "Well, I guess we should start to fill this. It's going to take a while for it to fill up."

Nodding Ed leaned over the tap, turning it until water shot out, warm and steaming. As he stood he said, pointing at the other taps, "I wonder what these do. Maybe we should turn them all on. It'll probably fill this faster."

Roy nodded; it seemed like a good idea. He turned to help Ed turn on the taps, hoping maybe the blonde would help him wash his back.

End Chapter!

(1) I found the year of Ed's birth but no day or month. A little while later I found that Ed may have been born somewhere between Feb. and Oct.

Phew! This one took a bit longer because of all the intro stuff. I'll promise you guys a lemon for the next chapter! It'll be my first one so please be kind! hahaha!

Just to let you know I really didn't like this chapter. It's really boring but necessary just the same. Ugh.

Also if you have an idea for the types of bubbles/foam that could come out of the taps let me know in a review!! It's more than likely I'll feature your idea in my fic!!

If any of you do play Perfect World my char name is Argentias. I usually play in the first server, Sanctuary. Just whisper me and tell me you read my fic! We can chill in game!

And yes, I'm a gamer freak, I really can't help it!

Until next time my loyal readers!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone

Hullo Everyone!

Sorry that this one took so long, Perfect World is soooo addicting. I really haven't been able to do much of anything else. T.T

Lemon in this chapter! Don't forget!!!

Enjoy, I'm gonna go play more PW!!

Chapter 6

The evening sun slanted into the large room, turning the white marble a pleasing red gold. It hit the water now gathering at the bottom of the tub creating a liquid gold color. The steam that curled off of it twisted and curled, fogging the windows a bit. Taking all of this in Roy sighed deeply. He looked over at Ed who was crouched down by the row of taps, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, pulling his boots and socks off.

"All of these handles have different colored gems set into them," he said, shuffling over to his left to look at some more.

"Well they can't be dangerous," Roy reasoned, "They wouldn't put them in a school if they were going to harm the students."

Ed nodded, that made sense. Turning back to the taps he twisted the handle set with a pale pink stone that gleamed and twinkled in the silver metal. For a moment nothing happened. Then a membrane began to form at the mouth of the tap. It got bigger and bigger as both men stared in shock at what they now realized was a giant bubble. Finally it parted with the silver mouth and floated off, its surface swirling with soap.

"Well," said Roy, his eyes flickering from the bubble to the tap. "That was interesting."

Ed just stared as another bubble formed, parting ways with the tap as soon as it was close in size to the other. "If that one makes bubbles, I wonder what the others do?" He said.

Shrugging, Roy knelt down at a green colored gem. Turning it on he was surprised at the sudden rush of brightly colored, green bubbles shot out. As he shut it off quickly he stared as the green bubbles hit the surface of the water and arced high into the air. At the peak the stream split, each bubble going a different way. If that wasn't enough each bubble morphed into a little jade colored bird that fluttered and flapped in among the huge bubbles that now graced the high ceiling.

"Awesome," Ed shouted, wincing a bit when his voice echoed, bouncing around the room. "Let's try some more!"

His enthusiasm was catching. Roy grinned at him and knelt down, "Here," he said, "Let's try this one!" He pointed to an ice blue gem. Ed nodded, kneeling down next to the man. As he turned the knob, an immense amount of foam shot out all at once towards the now half filled tub. Like the tap before, Roy shut this one off quickly as well, looking eagerly towards the foam. It had started to split into thousands of tiny pea sized bubbles. Each bubble started to form strands and as they grew the strands, each about 3 -4 feet in length curled away into the air. As some of them passed the windows the sun refracted off of them, creating little rays of light.

After about another 15 minutes of turning tap after tap the tub was finally full, its surface now layered in a blanket of foam that looked like snow. Little pale yellow bubbles in the shape of rubber duckies floated along on the surface of the white foam.

"Well we might as well get cleaned up like we were supposed to," Roy said as he pulled off his robe and shirt, tossing them into a corner.

Ed blushed, "Why don't you go first, Roy," he said nervous, not looking at his now topless superior.

"Oh, come on Ed," Roy said rolling his eyes at the reddening blonde and grinning a bit. He walked over to the other alchemist, "It's not like I haven't seen what you have. I've got the same equipment that you do! Plus," he added, "The foam is so thick that we can't see through it any way."

"Well, yeah…, I know,… but…," the boy said, fidgeting a bit in his crouched down position. He looked up at Roy, who was now holding a hand out to Ed to help him up. The blonde looked the man in his eyes as he took the hand. Roy pulled him up a little too quickly and Edward stumbled, falling forward.

Roy quickly put his arm around Edward's waist pulling him close instinctively so the blonde wouldn't fall. Ed blinked; his head spinning a bit from standing too soon. When he looked up his breath caught in his throat. Perfect, inky black eyes looked his with a look that Ed had never seen from them before. He had seen anger, hate, sadness, and laughter in them. But never this. Never this raw, hungry lust that now smoldered in Roy's dark eyes.

Because of the closeness of their chests, Edward could feel the Roy's heart beat as his chest rose and fell. The blonde was now on his own feet but neither man tried to pull away from the other. Noticing that he was staring, lost in Roy's eyes, Ed looked quickly down, face growing hot. That wasn't mush better either (Yes it was, quite truthfully), since the blonde's nose was only inches away from the man's naked, toned chest.

A smile playing at the corner of his lips, Roy reached up with his free right hand. He could feel Ed's warm breath on his naked chest. It was almost as if the hotness from the blonde's breathing went straight down to Roy's groin; the man could feel himself getting hard. Taking a breath to stabilize his lust fogged brain he managed to get himself under control. Putting his finger under Ed's chin he pushed the blushing blonde's head upwards until he looked once again into his subordinate's amber eyes. They looked a bit apprehensive but that was muted but the strong amount of desire that now radiated from the blonde.

"Didn't I say that we'd finish our business from earlier, Edward?" Roy murmured to the blonde as he leaned in.

Edward's heart thrummed. This kind of high was something that the blonde alchemist had never experienced in his life before. When Roy pressed his lips against Ed's, the fire that had been burning between them both finally erupted. When the tip of Roy's tongue flickered at the part between Ed's lips, asking for entrance, the blonde quickly agreed. The older man's tongue probed and caressed Ed's hot cavern, sometimes twirling with its occupant. Ed occasionally moaned his desire and lust into Roy, who in return, ground his hips into the blonde's. A swift intake of breath was rewarded to Roy who hummed his pleasure as Ed finally plucked up the courage to let his warm hands wander over the man's smooth back.

Breathing heavily, Ed reluctantly pushed away from Roy, walking backwards a few steps. The man looked at him, confused. His confusion quickly turned to desire once again as he saw Edward grasp the hem of his sweater and start to shimmy it upwards. Grinning cockily at Roy, Ed slowly pulled the shirt up. Roy could only stare as he saw the teen's toned abdomen come slowly into view. A little higher up Ed revealed two pert nipples that made Roy's already hard erection twitch and flutter. It took all of his restraint and control to not push Ed down right then and there.

Drawing in a rough breath, Roy tried hard to steady himself. The sweater finally fell to the floor. Ed reached up a hand and undid the braid, shaking his head slightly. Golden tresses fell onto toned, bare shoulders. When Ed walked forward into the light (he had been stranding in between windows and was therefore in shadow), Roy's breath caught in his throat. When the gold rays of the sun hit his young lover it turned the teen into a sort of demi-god. His usual blonde hair was now the color of molten gold. The way that those amber eyes looked made the black haired man feel as if he had fire running through his veins.

Roy smirked, two could play this game. He undid the button at the top of his trousers and slowly tugged the zipper down, groaning as his hand brushed against his aching member. Ed stared, eyes slightly glazed. The blonde's hands moved to undo his as well, unconsciously echoing the older's previous movements.

The two men were fully aroused by now. As Ed seemed rather hesitant, blushing sweetly when both of them were finally naked, Roy took the initiative, striding forward and closing the slight gap the stood between them. The man crushed the blonde to his chest, hands going to the slim yet still masculine waist. Capturing the blonde's lips into yet another kiss, the hands on Ed's waist slowly moved down and to the back, kneading the soft flesh as he went, eliciting yet another sweet moan from the blonde. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's waist and pulled the man toward him. He ground his hips against Roy's their hard members rubbing together, making both of them moan and hiss.

With his right hand still on the blonde's back Roy reached in between their bodies, grabbing Ed's dripping erection with his left. Edward trembled and panted when Roy started stroking his member with long firm caresses, using the pre-cum to lubricate his movements. The blonde whimpered, head resting in the crook of Roy's neck, his arms trembled a little with each warm caress. "R-Roy," he managed to pant out, "Please…"

Smirking, Roy leaned his head down to the teen's ear, "What is it Edward?" He could feel the blonde's hot breath on his neck as the teen breathed in and out with short ragged pants.

He could feel Roy's breath on his neck. When the man started to nibble and suck on his exposed lobe he shuddered with pleasure, lightening shooting straight down to his groin. "A-ah, d-don't stop, oh my god," he gasped out. Ed could feel Roy getting harder and harder as Ed tilted his head, giving the man more access to the sensitive, soft skin.

Ed felt Roy's head start to dip lower, his mouth nipping lightly down his neck. When the mouth reached the junction between the neck and shoulder it began to nibble along his collarbone. Little shots of lightening raced from Ed's neck, pooling into his groin; making his swollen member twitch with anticipation. Panting he begged the man, "More, p-please, oh g-god,…"

When Roy reached the hollow of his neck, he felt a tongue flick out, wet and moist. Gasping, Ed ran his hands up Roy's back, nails lightly raking, earning him a pleased groan from the man. Burying his fingers into the warm black locks, Ed gently scratched against the scalp. "That feels so goddamn good Ed, holy shit," Roy growled into the blonde's neck.

As the fingers continued to rub at his scalp Roy found himself wishing that the fingers would massage somewhere lower. "We should probably move into the tub, Ed. We wouldn't want the water to get cold."

Giving Ed's neck one last lick to his neck, making the teen gasp and shiver deliciously. Tugging the teen along by the hand Roy led him into the tub.

Sitting down on the high, broad steps so his chest was partly in the water; Roy pulled the blonde into his lap so his legs were on either side. Ed crossed his legs at the ankles, tightening his hold and grinding his hips making both erections rub together. Ed tossed his head back, moaning while Roy slid his wet palms up to Ed's erect nipples. Tweaking and rubbing them slightly, the blonde jerked his hips involuntarily, making Roy gasp and pant as Ed ground himself into the man's groin.

Grinning, Roy moved his hands; one going to Ed's back as the other moved south, gently raking the other's skin as it went. He leaned his head forward and put his mouth on one of the hard pink nubs. Giving it a light flick with the tip of his tongue, Roy felt Ed shiver and arc into his touch. Fingers teased the brown, curled hair near Ed's member, making the head twitch against his palm.

Ed slipped his flesh hand down between their bodies; his automail, warmed from the water rubbed at the small of Roy's back. Roy's rumbles of pleasure turned to a moan as soft, lithe fingers wrapped around taunt, soft skin. Panting both men stroked the other's hard member.

The steam plastered their hair onto their sweaty brows. A hand on the blonde's back massaged as other hand gave firm, bold strokes. The mouth that was still on his nipple sucked and teased, making Ed's toes curl and back arch.

"R-Roy…I don't think I can hold out much lon-longer," he panted. Shivering and shuddering they pumped each other's hardness, rocking back and forth on each other. Sweet fire filled their beings. In an instant that fire burst forth and each came into the other's hands; shouting throatily from the force of their combined orgasms.

Panting Ed slumped onto Roy's chest. The man drew small circles on his lover's lower back as they lay in the steamy water. Sighing contentedly the blonde buried his face into the taller man's neck. "That good was it?" A pleased rumble said into his ear.

Smiling Ed twisted his head upwards, lightly kissing Roy's exposed chin. He chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Although both were tired from their recent, ahem, exercises, both managed to get cleaned up. While toweling off Roy managed to ogle at Edward quite a few times. The blonde didn't know that the way that he moved was so seductive and sexy.

Managing to get dressed somehow both men made their way out of the darkening bathroom. "Let's go find Harry," Roy said, opening the door for Ed.

"I'm not your date, Mustang!" Edward said, flustered at the gesture.

Leaning down to whisper in his ear, Roy whispered seductively, "Oh no Edward. You're so much more than that."

Mouth gaping Ed let himself be pushed out of the door into the hall. Seeing the boy still floundering about in his head, Roy grasped his hand and led him through a door on their left.

Pushing the door open quietly, Roy and Edward entered into the room quietly, not wanting to disturb the young boy inside. Shutting the door the two men saw the black haired boy crouching by a lit fire, whispering into it. They could barely hear him over the hiss and pop of the fire, "No, I'm pretty sure that we can trust them, they seem to have been through a lot."

"Well, if your sure, Harry," a man's rough voice whispered back, uncertainly.

"I am, Sirius," the boy said firmly.

Looking around the boy the two looked at the fireplace, curious.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Ed shouted, pointing at the blazing grate.

End Chapter 6

A/N Sorry this one took so long guys. And yes, I know it's short, sorry!! :P

Cya all in the next one!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, the start of another chapter! Sorry this one took so long to do. College is currently kicking my ass. -_-

By the way, for my last chapter when I sent it to my friend, who edits my smut, she compared me to an old perverted Roy Mustang. In the context I said thank you and was super happy. Hahahaha!

Anyway! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it is always gratifying to see people actually like my writing!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, FMA or any of the related terms.

This chapter will feature a bit of fluff/kind of lemon. Like a lemon wedge. Yea, a lemon wedge, that's a good description.

And on with the chapter!!

Chapter 7

The room was silent as Harry looked warily at Ed and Roy. Ed was still slack jawed as he pointed to the grate.

Sitting in amongst the cheerfully crackling fire, a man with black shaggy hair and thin face stared back at them. "Um," it said awkwardly, "Hi?"

The blonde worked his jaw, trying to find something to say, but nothing intelligible came out. Working up the courage, Roy managed to stammer, "Ah, h-hello there Mr.?" he trailed off.

"Black," the head supplied for him. "But just call me Sirius," it said firmly.

"Right," said Roy, blinking hard. He couldn't believe that he was actually talking to a floating head in a lit fireplace.

"Um, this is my godfather, Sirius Black," Harry said, eyes searching Edward's and Roy's for a flicker of recognition. Seeing only confusion from Roy and disbelief from Ed he relaxed a bit. "Is he gonna be ok, Roy?" The boy said, pointing at Ed.

The blonde was still standing upright, finger pointing accusingly at the head. Waving his hand vaguely in front of Edward's face Roy waited for a reaction. "Hmm," he said. "I think that he's fainted…standing up somehow." Shaking his head he moved closer. Glancing at Harry he could see the boy looked worried. Smirking at the kid Roy said, "Don't worry, I know just what to do to wake him up.

Facing Ed again, Roy said loudly, "Where on earth did that Fullmetal Shorty go to? His little legs must not have been able to keep up since he's so-," he didn't even get to finish the sentence. Since he was watching Ed very closely for a reaction, Roy was ready this time when a white gloved hand shot out.

Jerking back just in time he heard Ed growl out, "Finish that sentence, Mustang, do it, I dare you." Looking at the blonde Roy could see in his mind's eye that Ed had fiery glowing eyes and horns growing out of his forehead. Fangs started to grow as he snarled at Roy, crouching into a fighting stance.

Backing away slowly, palms outwards, Roy looked at his fuming blonde lover.

"Ed, calm down. You passed out standing up and I had to do something."

The beast considered his words for a moment. Standing up straight, Ed narrowed his eyes. Turning his ire onto Harry the blonde spat out, "And what the hell is that?!"

The head that he was pointing to merely raised its brows in amusement. "This," it, no, _he_ said, "Is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather."

"Your godfather is a head?" the blonde said slowly, looking at both like they were mad.

"He's a person," Harry explained. "He's using something called Floo Powder. Usually it is thrown into a fireplace; a person walks into the fire, says a place and is transported there."

"Anywhere?" they both asked eagerly.

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head. "The fireplaces are all connected through the Floo Network. Unless your destination is on it you can't use it."

Sighing Ed leaned up against the wall. "Well, I guess that rules out that from of transportation."

Nodding, Roy turned back to the fireplace. "So, Sirius, you said that this was a form of transportation." The man nodded and Roy continued, "But why are you only a head then?"

"Well," Sirius said slowly, "That's because I only stuck my head in the grate, so only my head comes through."

"So where's the rest of your body then?" Edward asked, curious.

"Crouched in front of another fireplace at my home," laughed the black haired man. "It is a rather odd sight, I must admit," he said, barking out another laugh.

An awkward silence fell over the room. "Right," said Harry. "I think I'd better take Ed and Roy up to the dorms then."

Nodding Sirius asked, "I'll message you through Hedwig then for our next meeting then?"

"Yeah, I'll send her along to the house then." Harry smiled at his godfather.

"Alright Harry. It was nice meeting both of you," the head nodded to the two alchemists.

"Likewise," Roy said as Ed nodded in agreement.

Sirius's head winked out of existence, making the blazing grate flicker and die along with him in a puff of smoke.

"That was dramatic," Ed remarked, eyebrows raised.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, he's a really showy person when he wants to be." He walked over to the door and pushed it open, gesturing for the alchemists to follow him.

"Reminds me of someone that I know," the blonde said dryly, glancing at his black haired companion who was pacing along beside him.

Catching the blonde's eye, Roy's brows rose, "What, me?" he asked. "I'm not showy!" he protested.

Ed chuckled, "Sure you are. You preen and puff out your chest like a peacock and when you perform alchemy you twirl and dance." He grinned as he remembered their last engagement, seeing a mini Roy in his mind's eye, resplendent in his blue uniform.

"I don't dance!" the man protested hotly, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, you do Roy," the blonde smiled up at the man, enjoying his light blush. "You throw your arms out and turn your body like you have an invisible partner."

Roy kept his eyes fixed on Harry's back as Ed chortled next to him.

Lowering his voice to a whisper the blonde gestured for the man to lean in. Roy complied, leaning his ear near the blonde's mouth, "I think that you look stunningly handsome when you do it though."

Now blushing furiously, Roy was glad that the halls of the castle were dark and lit only by torchlight. He couldn't believe that Ed was making him so flustered. He'd have to pay the blonde back for his antics. He smirked slightly, think evil thoughts.

Climbing staircase after staircase the group finally reached a landing where Harry stopped; standing in front of a large painting of a woman.

"Oh, these must be the new guests that Professor Dumbledore told me about," the woman said, smiling and waving at the two men. She was a large, plump woman with an amiable face and rosy cheeks.

Roy and Ed waved back as Harry turned to them. "There's a password that I'm going to give you that you need to remember to get into the common room." The two men nodded. "The password is _annus mirabilius_."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Ed.

"I think that Hermione said that it means 'year of wonders' in Latin or something like that," Harry said, musing for a moment. Shrugging he said, "Go ahead and try out the password then."

Turning to the smiling woman, Edward said tentatively, "_Annus mirabilius."_

"Of course it is dearie," she trilled happily at the blonde. Her portrait swung open, revealing a hole in the wall.

Harry pulled himself over the short wall, "You guys comin'?"

Following the boy into the portrait hole the men found themselves in a cozily lit room. Squashy armchairs and worn tables littered the room. There were rich tapestries of golden lions emblazoned on fields of crimson. Handsome thick red rugs adorned the cool grey stone floor. A large fireplace housed a roaring warm fire. The inhabitants of the picture frames whispered behind their hands as they pointed at the newcomers.

"This is the Gryffindor common room," Harry said, gesturing around the room. "We rest here after classes and do homework here and stuff."

Beckoning them to follow him once again, Harry led them up a winding staircase. At the top floor he stopped in front of an old wooden door. Opening it he walked in, pulling out his wand. Waving it he muttered, "_Incendio."_

The small sconces on the wall burst into light as well as the small fireplace in the middle of the room. Four beds were arranged in the room, the feet of them facing inwards towards the heater. Two large trunks were at the feet of two of the beds on the left. The two on the right had a large pile of clothes on each of them. Upon closer inspection there were black robes, socks, underwear, shirts and pants. There were also a few changes of blue, flannel plaid pajamas.

"I'll let you two alone for a while, I'm supposed to be meeting Ron and Hermione for something," said Harry, turning to leave. Ed and Roy nodded as the boy waved vaguely at them, pulling the door shut as he went.

An awkward silence fell over the room. Roy was the first to move, going to sit down on the bed closest to the door. Thick velvet bed curtains swayed slightly as he sat next to the stacks of clothes. The wind must have stirred because a folded piece of paper Roy hadn't seen earlier fluttered down to the floor. Picking it up curiously he opened it, revealing flowing thin handwriting.

_**Dear Edward and Roy,**_

_**I hope that this letter finds you well fed and adjusting to life here. I plan on announcing you both as friends of mine from another part of Britain. For these purposes if Edward would tell people that he is 18 he would not have to take classes (Unless he wants to, it is entirely up to him, I do not mind either way). For Roy, you shall be a theoretical alchemist as well as Edward's guardian, who is your friend and student. I will announce both of you at breakfast at 7:00 AM. Classes start at 8:00 so there will be plenty of time for the students to get to know you and vice versa. I hope that you both have a good night's rest.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Roy handed the letter to Ed and watched as the blonde's golden eyes scanned the page. After he was done he looked up at Roy, his eyes questioning. "What's wrong, Ed?" Roy asked.

"Would you mind if I took a few classes here, Roy? It might help us find a way back home if we understand what we're dealing with," Ed asked quietly, surprising Roy. The blonde's head was cocked slightly to the side, his golden hair falling in a thick wave over his shoulder.

"Why, Fullmetal," the man purred, "I do believe that this is the first time you asked my permission for anything."

Ed turned a lovely shade of red, eyes looking down at the floor, "I just thought it would be nice to let you know since we're both out of our element." He was so embarrassed, why was Roy making him act like some kind of love struck idiot? Well, the boy conceded grudgingly, he was love struck with the bastard. Chancing a look at Roy he let his eyes flick upwards. Seeing the smug look on Roy's face Ed felt his face heat up till he thought he had a bad case of sunburn.

Seeing Ed turn that shade of red just from one glance made Roy yearn to take Edward to bed right there. He could feel himself getting harder just from looking at him, remembering earlier events. Smirking he reached out a hand and grabbed Ed by the arm and tugged, making the red-faced boy fall, first into his lap and then on the floor between his thighs.

"What the hell-?" The blonde started to gripe, standing on his knees to face Roy. Looking up to glare at the man his words died on his lips as he found two liquid eyes gazing at him with unmistakable lust. Still staring he leaned into Roy unthinkingly. When Roy leaned in closer he could feel his breathing becoming erratic with excitement and passion. He noticed that his groin was becoming uncomfortably tight and hot. His heart hammered in his chest as he gulped, trying to steady himself.

He could feel the man's hot, sweet breath on his face as they moved in closer. Soft hands cupped the blonde's cheeks softly as Ed's hands came to rest lightly on Roy's thighs. Ed pushed himself up slightly to connect their lips, impatient. Parting his lips Roy flickered his tongue against Ed's; who opened them, eager for more. The hands on his face moved seductively down in unison, rubbing and fondling as they went. The tongue worked its way through the moist cavern. Deft fingers worked their way down till they were at the small of Ed's back. The blonde moaned as Roy's fingers created blazing fires of passion as they traced their way down. Ed felt himself being pulled closer to Roy, crushing them together. Roy gasped as his throbbing member rubbed maddeningly against Edward's firm chest.

Ed somehow managed to lift his arms up to wrap himself more tightly around Roy's broad torso. He smiled mentally as he heard Roy gasp when he rubbed himself against Roy's straining erection. His mental smile turned into a wicked grin as he started to rock back and forth, eliciting a longing groan from his lover.

Roy put his fingers by the hem of Ed's shirt, and started pulling it upwards, aided and abetted by the blonde's rocking.

He was just about to pull back and yank the shirt up and off when the door of the dormitory slammed open, admitting three arguing teens. At the sight of the two men they stopped and both parties stared at each other; the teens in amazement and embarrassment and the alchemists in irritation.

Still staring, Harry was the one to break the silence, grinning, "Well I guess that I know why you two took so long in the bath."

End Chapter 7

Yahoo!! Another Chapter under my proverbial belt. I hope that you will review my story, Dear Reader!!!

Until the next one, this is Dragonfly, signing out!!


	8. Chapter 8

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…so I haven't updated in a loooooooooong time….. let's bitch about it later and get on with the story!!!

Chapter 8

The small room was cozy and warm. In temperature at least. The tension that hung in the room created a cold atmosphere that was felt by all.

Ed worked his jaw, opening and closing his mouth, trying to think of an excuse as to why he was swapping spit with his superior officer. Mind working furiously, he came up with the most intelligent answer that he could.

"Uh?"

Harry glanced back to see the shocked faces of Ron and Hermione; Ron was staring slack-jawed and Hermione was turning a funny pink color. Chuckling a bit he turned back to the two men.

Roy, who was used to being caught in awkward situations, merely raised his eyebrow at the grinning kid.

Ed in the meantime had shut his mouth as he could come up with no snappy retorts at the moment. Ron, who had recovered from his shock, cleared his throat. The blonde's eyes flicked over to him. "Ah, you've got some, um, stuff there mate," he mumbled, gesturing at the corner at his own mouth.

Ed wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, surprised to find a glob of saliva that had worked his way out of his mouth. He turned a deep red color as he realized the awkward position he was still in. Trapped between Roy's thighs with a raging erection was not really the best position to be in.

Smirking at the blonde's discomfort as he shifted on the floor, Roy tugged Ed up to sit on the bed next to him. Readily complying the blonde quickly plopped himself down next to Roy, hunching over.

"So, um, you two are… together?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Yes, we are," Roy said smoothly. He managed to snake his way around Ed's waist, pulling the blonde in close to him.

Nodding, Harry said, "Well I guess that's ok. I don't think that there are any kinds of rules against this sort of," he paused, searching for a word, "relationship." He looked at Hermione, as if asking for confirmation.

The bushy haired girl frowned at Harry. "You would know if you would read your rule manual that we receive each year."

Groaning, Ron rolled his eyes at the girl, "Hermione, why would Harry and I waste our time reading the rule book _every_ year. I don't think that it's changed in the past century!"

"It is not a waste of time, _Ronald_," she hissed out the word, "For your information there have been many rules that have changed over the course of the years."

"Name ten," he shot back at her quickly.

As she opened her mouth to respond, Harry hastily said, "We all know that you have the book memorized, Hermione," when she shut her mouth he continued. "All we want to know is if Roy and Ed's relationship is going to be a problem for them."

Looking slightly mollified she sighed, saying, "No, not that I have read."

Nodding in firm finality Harry turned to the two men, "If Hermione's not read anything about it then it isn't a rule," he said cheerfully.

Yawning, Ron said, "I don't really care if you're goin' out or anything but do me a favor, eh?"

Glancing at each other the two men looked back to the sleepy looking red head. "Alright then?" Roy asked, curious.

"No sex if I'm in the room, please?" He said grinning at the now red faced men.

A wide grin spread all over Ed's face, "Knock next time and things like that won't happen," he said laughing.

The younger group laughed as Roy pulled out his sliver pocket watch. It was about 10:45. "I hate to break up the party but I think that we should probably get to sleep. We've all had a long day."

"How did it get so late!" squeaked Hermione. "We'll be in so much trouble if we get caught!"

"We're not gonna get in trouble," Ron said rising as he spoke. "C'mon, I'll walk you back to your room." He groaned as he spoke, stretching. "Or the stairs at least," he finished hastily.

Flushing she said, "Oh, um, yes!" She stood up quickly. "I'll see both of you tomorrow at breakfast." Waving she followed Ron out, closing the door as she went.

Harry rose as well, "I'm gonna get dressed for bed." He climbed into his bed, pulling the heavy, red curtains shut.

"Oh, I thought that it would be nice to partition the rooms, Harry," Ed called out, standing up.

"Okay, then," he said, his voice muffled. "How're you going to do that?" He said, tugging the curtains back. His black hair looked messy and ruffled when he poked his head out. The blue pajamas he wore looked a bit rumpled since he had thrown them on in a hurry.

Grinning, Ed stretched his arms out. "C'mon, Harry," he said, "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist."

The blonde furrowed his brows. After a moment of concentration he clapped his hands together as he dropped to the ground. His palms slapped the floor as blue-white lightening arced around the circular room.

A thick wall of stone whooshed outwards, separating the beds, two on each side. The wall stopped short of the opposite wall, just enough for Ed to squeeze through.

"Hey Harry," the blonde said, interrupting the boy's musings as he gazed at the newly constructed wall. "Is there any spare wood? And maybe a good sized hunk of metal so I can make a decent door?"

"I don't have anything on me at the moment but I can find some tomorrow if you don't mind waiting that long." He said, smirking knowingly.

Edward blushed, "I think that I can keep his hormones under control for that long, Harry," Roy called from the opposite side of the wall.

"Shut it, Mustang!" Ed growled as the door swung open.

"Having a bit of a lover's spat already, mate?" Asked the red haired intrusion.

Not dignifying this with a response Ed shimmied himself back through the gap and with a clap of his hands let the wall thud shut.

"Now then," the blonde said stretching his arms out, "I do believe that this room is a bit small for my tastes."

Clapping his hands together once again he knelt to the floor as the lighting raced all over the room. Roy watched, amused as the blonde pushed out the curving walls, more than doubling the space of their side of the room. The final product was a rectangular room with two gently curving corners on the far sides.

His amusement turned to a watchful wariness as the blonde turned to him. Remembering his earlier comment, Roy eyed his lover, looking for any signs of aggression. He sighed in relief when Ed sauntered over to his bed since it was now in the middle of the floor along with Roy's.

Rubbing his chin, Ed cocked his head back, grinning. "We can't very well leave our beds lying in the middle of the floor now can we, General?"

Wondering where this conversation was going to lead, Roy simply shook his head slowly. Then it clicked, and he felt a grin grow across his face. "Well, don't just stand there grinning like an idiot then! Help me push these beds to the far end there." He nodded to the narrower side of the room, away from the where the door would be.

Pushing and shoving, both men managed to finally get both beds next to each other. Panting, Ed nodded, "Let's see how this works then, shall we?"

For a third time he clapped his hands together, placing them on the bed this time. A bright flash lit the room as Roy saw Edward illuminated in a bright glow, his face lit with a happy grin.

When the light faded the two men looked upon Edward's handiwork. A large king sized bed stood where the two smaller ones once sat. Stately in appearance and very handsome, if not a bit gothic due to Ed's taste, it was certainly the centerpiece of the room. The canopy of the bed was draped in thick red velvet, hanging in folds that fell to the floor, pooling at the four corners. The curtains were held back by shining gold ropes that were a remarkable contrast to the darker fabric. The bed spread was a deep crimson silk that was embroidered with tiny golden flames. The frame of the bed looked like wrought iron and was decorated with intertwined gargoyles.

Ed stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Pretty cool, huh?" he said proudly.

Smiling at his lover, Roy moved behind Ed, wrapping his arms around the lithe, warm body. "It would look so much better if you were laying naked on it, Edward, writhing and moaning in pleasure under me," he whispered huskily into his ear as his hands caressed down the smaller one's body.

Ed felt his face heat up as he struggled to turn and face his tormentor/lover. Roy had a tight grip on him and Ed opened his mouth to snap but gasped as Roy's clever hands caressed a very sensitive spot. The blonde bit his lip to try and suppress a moan as Roy unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his pants, rubbing and teasing the whole time.

Pulling in deep breaths from his nose just wasn't enough. He released his hold on his poor bottom lip and gasped and panted loudly. "D-damn it R-Roy," he panted, "Stop b-being a tuh-tease." Ed tried to move forward to get away from his lover but Roy was holding onto him too tightly and they ended up falling onto the bed.

"Impatient are we my kitten?" Roy purred into his ear. Ed struggled a bit to try and buck Roy off of him, but only ended up rubbing his rear into Roy's already hard groin. Moaning he pushed himself up off of Ed, tugging the lean body so that was flush under his. Positioned so he was on his hands and knees under Roy, Ed felt a bit vulnerable, but those feelings disappeared as Roy's hand wormed its way under his shirt and teased its way up his chest.

Breathing heavily, Ed's shaky arms couldn't hold up his arms any longer and his elbows gave out. THUMP! His face hit the bed spread, leaving his rear high in the air. Roy chuckled, "I think that I like you in this position, kitten." He pressed his groin against Ed's rear, letting the boy feel his hard member.

Heart racing Ed's face got redder and redder. "Roy," he whispered frantically "We can't do it now! Harry and Ron are on the other side of this wall, and its not very sound proof!"

At the end of this comment a strangled cry came from the other side of the wall and both alchemists heard a not so muffled "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU TWO WERE EVEN THINKING OF DOING IT WHILE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP OVER HERE!"

Both men stared at the wall, not knowing what to say, when Ed gave out a rather muffled squeak. Roy looked down quickly, wondering if Ed was uncomfortable in any way. Instead he saw his partner paralyzed with laughter, face pressed into the sheets to hide it.

Laughing along with his partner Roy flopped down on his side, tugging Ed down with him. Ed fit perfectly against Roy's body. Roy smiled contentedly, nuzzling his nose into his partner's hair and breathing deeply.

Letting his breath out, Roy decided that perhaps they should go to sleep tonight since tomorrow promised to be a very eventful day. Closing his eyes he listened to Ed's breathing becoming deeper and more regular. Lips turning upwards the man allowed himself to drift into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

End of Chapter 8

Um…hi every one :D….. yea ok so I've been amazingly out of it and my writer's block disappeared…just in time for college finals…yay. Anyway…. I'm going to try my best to update this story more frequently!! I'll see all of ya in the next chapter!!

NOTE: And yes I interrupted them AGAIN! But my terrible mind has been working wonders of late and I do believe that I've got some really good scenes for you all!! ;)

Toodles!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hello again! Apologies again and again for making this so late. Life threw me a few curve balls, some of which were difficult to get up from. After a while though, you pick yourself up and keep going. This chapter gave me a TON of issues… I hope that you enjoy this though!

Edward awoke early the next morning. The first thing that he became aware of was the fact that he was strangely comfortable. The next thing he became aware of was that he was being spooned… Not spooning someone…. He was the spoonee with someone's arm draped around his waist. His sleepy, hazy mind was trying to process this when said arm started moving slowly downwards.

"WAAHHHK!" Ed squawked out, arms flailing. Rolling off the bed he grabbed the covers and twisted to rid himself of his assailant.

Just as he was about to render a swift, painful justice to the groper, he heard a grouchy rumbling. "What the hell, Fullmetal? Stop rolling around on the ground and come back to bed."

"Hu?" said Ed intelligently. Then it hit him. The memories of last night flooded back. As did the blood to his face. He chuckled sheepishly "Sorry, Roy. Guess instinct kicked in before I could help it."

Sighing Roy said, "Might as well get up, now that my little alarm clock went off." Then the realization of what he just said hit him at the same time as Ed's flailing fists connected with his face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE TOY POODLE THAT CAN'T REACH HIS OWN WATER DISH?!" Shrieked the slightly Ed shaped monster that was seething in the middle of their room.

Holding his bloody nose Roy tried to reason with the beast "Whoa, there Edward. I-I didn't mean anything by it! It was just a bad turn of phrase!" His back was plastered up against the wall as he tried to keep his eyes on Ed, and look for the exit of the room at the same time. As Edward poised himself to strike Roy was saved by an angel banging on the wall.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on in here this early in the morning?!" Ron shouted. "It's way too early to have a lover's spat!" Both alchemists looked at the wall. "Stop goofing around and get ready for the day if you've nothing better to do, your both old enough to know better!" The voice on the other side went silent, save for some irritable phrases.

Staring at the wall in disbelief Roy said "Well that was interesting."

Flipping open his pocket watch Ed replied, "I don't think I blame him. It's only about 5:30 in the morning! I'd be pissed at me too." He shuffled around to the trunks at the foot of their bed. "I guess there's really no going back to sleep after that, is there?"

"Since my heart nearly came out of my nose, I would say no." Roy said irritably. He prodded at his nose now that the bleeding had stopped, glaring at Ed the whole time. "Might as well get dressed and ready."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Ed grouchily, pulling the clothes that had been left for them out of the trunk. As he was rooting through the various clothes he tossed what he needed up onto the bed.

"You're going to get your stuff all wrinkly if you keep that up," said Roy as he carefully unpacked his trunk.

"Who cares!" came the response from the inside of the trunk. "It's just going to get all rumply in the end anyway. Plus its not like they're smelly or dirty"

"Which is a nice change of pace for you Ed," muttered Roy as he pulled on his clothes. The General had had his share of being downwind from his subordinate on his last few campaigns. It wash't _really_ Ed's fault though. Everyone was pretty ripe most of the time.

"What was that, Mustang?" The voice said menacingly.

"What was what?" Roy said, innocently smiling down and batting his eyelashes. "I didn't say anything at all."

"Jeez, this trunk is huge!" said Edward, ignoring the idiot grinning at him. "Look, Roy! There's enough room in it that I could fit Al into it when he was still a suit of armor!"

Peering into it Roy exclaimed "Wow! Albus must have did something or other to it." The trunk was indeed much bigger than it looked outside.

Tossing the unwanted clothes back into the trunk, Ed dressed with the speed and efficiency of a hurried soldier in the field. When he was finished he smoothed the black robes out over his arms and chest. Reaching up he combed his hair out with his fingers, braiding it and tying off the end with a bit of cord. Last but not least, he slid his silver watch into his pants pocket. Finally finished he looked down at himself and said "I really like these, even though its still technically a uniform."

"I think that you would look just as good out of them," rasped Roy, who had throughly enjoyed his unintentional dress up show.

Edward's face immediately flushed red, "D-don't be such a pervert so early in the morning!" As he pulled his gloves on Roy noticed that Ed's hands shook a bit.

Grinning like the love struck fool he was, Roy moved behind Ed, wrapping his arms around the blonde alchemist. Bending over, Roy whispered into Ed's ear "You're the reason I'm like this right now, so it isn't totally my fault, you know."

Ed nudged Roy's face with the side of his, grinning now as well, "Let's go get some food before we both starve."

Laughing Roy backed up as Ed clapped his hands together and the wall whooshed back a few feet. It revealed a tousled looking Ron and Harry, who were both yawning and tired looking. Ron shot the two alchemists a look, both of which decided not to peer into the grouchy eyes of the red headed teen.

"We better get down to the Great Hall and get settled," Harry said standing up and stretching. "Professor Dumbledore will be announcing you to the whole school soon."

Inside the common room Hermione was waiting patiently for them to come down. "You're a bit late," she said reproachfully. "If we don't get moving soon we'll be late to class!"

"What a pity that would be," muttered Ron rebelliously, but quiet enough for Hermione not to hear as she turned and lead the way through the portrait hole.

Walking through the old castle the two alchemists gazed around them in wonder. Hundreds of students started to fill the hallway, some laden with books, others with bags, and a few who carried trays with flasks and bottles. All of them seemed to be headed in the same direction, and more and more joined the mass as they continued.

Some of the students started to notice that they hadn't seen Roy or Ed before and would prod their friends and whisper behind their hands. Ed noticed, irritably, that Roy was getting quite a few admiring looks from the young ladies that seemed to be drawn to him. Roy honestly didn't seem to notice as he was still studying the architecture. What Ed didn't see was that he was also receiving plenty of attention, but being more focused on Roy he was able to ignore them.

As they made their way through two enormous wooden doors both alchemists looked up and saw the most amazing thing. The ceiling itself was a lovely pale, blue gray color, complete with moving clouds and the faintest hint of the moon. Below this spectacle thousands of candles floated in the air, twinkling merrily. Long windows let in pale yellow sunlight, that gleamed on the golden goblets and plates set atop the long tables.

Seeing that both men were a bit dumbstruck Hermione said, "That isn't the real sky up there. It is simply enchanted to look like it. I'll loan you my copy of _Hogwarts, A History_, if you'd like. It's explained quite well in chapter 42"

"Sure, yeah," Ed managed to get out.

Suddenly, both men were shoved rudely from behind. "Let's hurry it up there! We haven't got all day!"

Stumbling out of the way Ed managed to glimpse the back of a young man with white blonde hair flanked by two thick shouldered teens. "What the hell was that all about? Bastard doesn't know who he's dealing with," Ed growled.

Hurriedly, Harry pointed out that Professor McGonagall was coming toward the group. She made her way through one of the less crowded aisles of hungry students.

"If you two gentlemen would follow me up to the staff table, I'll get you settled in," she said. Looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione she pointed towards the Griffindor table, "You three had best take your seats too. Your lessons for this year are best learned with a full stomach." With that she turned and said "This way, please." Both alchemists bid the trio farewell as they turned to go with the professor.

Leading the way to the teacher's table McGonagall swept past the students, occasionally smiling and nodding to a few on her way. As they walked Ed noted, with relief, that the toad-ish woman that he had seen on his first day here was nowhere to be seen. Nor were any of the other teachers though, so perhaps it was normal for them to have their breakfasts privately.

When they reached their destination behind the long table, Professor Dumbledore came out from a door to the side of the hall. Smiling at the alchemists and McGonagall, he gestured for them to be seated. Roy and Ed were gestured to the left of the Headmaster's seat while McGonagall took the right.

"I hope you both were comfortable last night?" he asked as they sat, smoothing his beard.

"Yes, Professor," said Roy respectfully, bowing his head slightly. "Thank you again for your hospitality towards us both." Ed leaned forward, nodding.

Dumbledore smiled, "Think nothing of it young man. If you both don't mind I will introduce you to the school before we have at it."

"That would be fine, thank you sir," said Ed as the silver haired man rose.

"Students! May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore said in a raised voice. The mass of students turned their heads, quieting and looked to the head table. "I would like to introduce some friends of mine that stopped by for a visit. The gentleman to my left is Roy Mustang and the young man to the left of him is Edward Elric. Roy is a theoretical alchemist and Edward is his student. I know you will all be courteous and helpful to both of them as they learn their way through the castle." Smiling he said, "Thank you, that will be everything."

Taking his seat as the chatter from the students rose again, Dumbledore said clearly to his plate, "Thank you for waiting, we're ready."

Just as Roy was about to ask what he was doing, food sprouted up magically from thin air. Ed's mouth fell open as plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, hash browns, oatmeal, fresh fruit, and various jugs of drink poofed right in front of him.

"Fullmetal you're drooling," Roy whispered, nudging his young companion. Ed's eyes were as round as saucers. Getting no response Roy waved his hand in front of the blonde's eyes.

Having broken the hypnotic hold that the food seemed to have on him, Ed said, "My God, Roy. Look at all this food!" Helping himself to heap of everything he rubbed his hands together and said, "I love this place!" Spoon in one hand and a fork in the other Ed began to demolish his, for lack of a better term, feeding trough.

Roy helped himself to a more reasonable amount of food and began to eat the delicious fare that had been provided. A companionable silence fell as they, or rather Ed, made their way through the bounty of food.

Having made his third plate Ed was just about to start again when he heard a sneering voice say loudly, "Look at that boys, seems like Dumbledore invited a couple of savages to the castle." Looking up Ed managed to pinpoint the source. It was the same boy that had shoved them earlier, he and his two cohorts were rising and leaving the hall.

Angry blonde eyes tracked the trio as they left. "That little punk is _really_ starting to rub me the wrong way," he growled, the food forgotten.

Roy had also heard the young boy's comment but decided to let it pass. He had heard plenty of disparaging remarks during his time in the military. He knew that people could think whatever they wanted about him because the people who he cared for knew the real him. Ed was younger and much more volatile, though. Placing a restraining hand on his young companion's arm he murmured, "Don't let that boy trouble you Ed. Don't sink to the level of immature schoolyard taunts."

Still ruffled, Ed settled down releasing his hold on the table revealing that he had gripped it tightly enough with his automail hand that shallow indents appeared. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and gave a jerky nod. "Kid needs a good thump," he muttered.

"Roy, if I may have a quick word?" said Dumbledore.

Not taking his hand from Ed's arm Roy turned to the Headmaster, nodding.

"If I may be so bold to suggest that you accompany Harry, Ron, or Hermione to their respective lessons today? I have notified the teachers that you may or may not be sitting in on some of their lessons. I think that you may be able to find some of them enlightening" said the Headmaster, smiling. "And of course you are both free to walk though the grounds, if you so wish. I only ask that you avoid the forest for now since there are many dangerous beasts within."

Thank you, sir," said Roy, "I think that for today we'll go with Harry and the others until we know our way around better. I know Edward wanted to take a few classes to see if any of them held hints as to how we could return home."

"Excellent, I shall let you gentlemen continue with your day. Feel free to stop into my office if you have any issues." Bowing his head slightly Dumbledore rose and said smiling, "If you will excuse me, I must be going." Turning he waved and left through the same small door he appeared from before breakfast.

Wiping his mouth with his napkin, Ed rose and thanked Professor McGonagall, who was also leaving, for the invitation to sit at the head table.

She smiled as she rose and said, "You're quite welcome young man. I must be going to class, I hope I may see you both there." Walking away from them she moved through the crowd of thinning students out of the hall.

"Well let's go tell Harry that he's stuck with us for another few days Roy," said Edward grinning.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled," laughed Roy as they made their way down to the table that Harry was sitting. _I wonder if we'll be able to find how to get home, _ he mused. _In any case I'd best keep an eye on Ed so he doesn't end up in trouble._ _I hope that isn't too difficult to do, _thought Roy as he watched Edward teasing a blushing Ron with Harry.

_Oh well, at least it'll be an interesting time, _Roy thought, smiling and wondering what the rest of the day would bring.

Oh my I wonder what Ed and Roy will learn as they follow Harry through Hogwarts! Thanks again for reading this fanfic! Let me know what you think!

Love you all! :D


End file.
